In Every Second of Everyday
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: this story focuses on a more mature leyton couple. they've seen their only child go from infant, to baby, to toddler, to child, in what seems like, over night. what happens when the most valuable person in your life, gets pulled out? LEYTON PRIMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is all, Chapter ONE of In Every Second of Everyday. **

**For those of you who followed Defining Happiness, thank you for sticking with me. I can promise you won't be disappointed. And to those you just happened upon this story, please give it a chance. And also, check out my other story which is named above. **

**This story is not for the faint of heart. It will be very traumatic, but at the same time has all of the Leyton fluff you need to survive. When I came up with the idea, and main plot for this story, the only thing I struggled with was trying to find away to get you all to read with out giving away that main purpose. BECAUSE there is only ONE plot line in this fanfiction. So we are going to leave the tag line as…**

**What happens when the most valuable person in your life, gets pulled out? Will you seek revenge? Or will you turn on the one you love? Will you isolate yourself from the world?**

**This** **first chapter is just a preparation. It introduces you to new characters that have a vital importance in my story. But also pay close attention to the details…they may be foreshadowing something larger?**

**Hold on tight.**

Broken laugher admitted from the small girl kneeling on her chair at the kitchen table. A sheet of white paper spread out in front of her and an assortment of colored crayons lay scattered around the flat surface. Her sandy blonde curly hair fell in a curtain around her face, the ends just touching the table. Her hand moved in swift executive movements, educated for a five year old. Lucas Scott at work in front of the stove, turned to look at his daughter, who, as always, reminded him so much of her mother.

"What's so funny Sawyer Ana Scott?" He asked, ignoring the bacon sizzling in the pan.

The girl's green eyes moved up to meet her father's and a smile worked its way across her cheeks. "I'm not very good at this Daddy" She pushed the crayons off the sheet and held it up for him to examinant.

"And why would you think that?" He turned off the burner and squatted down in front of the girl, taking the drawing in his hand.

"Cause Mommy's pictures look better than mine." She explained. "And I use more colors."

"Well I think yours is much better than Mommy's drawings. I'm even going to hang it up on the fridge." He went to walk away but Sawyer shot out of her seat.

"Wait Daddy; I need to write my name on it" Luke handed her the picture and she climbed back into the wooden chair. She picked up her favorite blue crayon and spoke out loud while writing. "S-A-W-Y-E-R-S-C-O-T-T." She jumped back down at attention and handed back her master piece for him to stick up with a magnet. "I'm going to be all ready for kindergarten, Aunt Brooke says, cause I can already spell my name and color in the lines in a coloring book."

"You just have to learn to stay asleep during nap time. No stalling, do you understand? No, I need a drink of water or my tummy feels funny." He tickled her sides gently and she giggled in response.

"I know Mommy already told me not to be an instigator, especially because me and Michael are going to be in the same class. But Mike is always the instigator, not me."

"Not you, huh?" He raised his eye brows at her and lifted her tiny body up into his arms while he dished out breakfast on the counter. "Now whose idea was it to go outside on the swing set last weekend without Aunt Haley's permission."

"The door was wide open!" She yelled in defense. "And besides, I didn't think she would mind."

Lucas set her tiny feet back on the linoleum. "Whatever smarty pants, go get your mom and tell her it's almost time to eat."

She crossed her arms and backed down the hallway, opening up her parent's bedroom door without a knock. The room was illuminated from the sun's rays, entering through the open window besides the bathroom door. Sawyer climbed up onto the empty side of the bed and lifted her father's pillow off the mattress before swinging it in her arms and smacking her mother upside the head.

"Hey" The woman whined, covering her head with her arms. "That's not nice"

The five year old, dropped the pillow back in its original spot and positioned her legs parallel against her mother's side. "Daddy said that my picture is better than all of yours put together and he even hung it up on the fridge." Sawyer bragged as Peyton rolled on her back to look up at her daughter, an arm wrapping around Sawyer's knees.

"Is that so?" She asked, pushing the hair out of the child's face. The girl nodded with a gleaming and satisfied look upon her innocent face. "Well that's because you're better than me"

Her tiny face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't think so. You don't have to lie to me, I'm five you know and I'm going to be in kindergarten. I'm practically all grown up."

"Practically" Peyton emphasized. Sawyer laid down besides her mother, stomach pressed against the mattress while resting her chin in her palms.

"Are we going school shopping today Mommy?"

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe; I'm kind of tired and I feel a headache coming on from being beat with a pillow. Why, did you want to?"

"I thought we were going with Aunty Haley and Michael to pick out a backpack around lunch time. And Aunt Brooke said that she would come if she didn't have to work. That's what they old me and we can't ditch them Mommy that's not nice and-"

"Sawyer, relax kid." She rubbed the bangs that lay above her child's forehead. "We are meeting Aunt Haley and Michael at the mall at eleven."

"What about Aunty Brooke?" The curly blonde moaned.

"Why don't you call her after breakfast and see what she's got going on?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I came in here. Daddy said to tell you that it's almost time to eat and he made bacon and waffles, so come on." She pulled lightly on her mother's arm and then jumped to the floor. "Will you carry me?"

Peyton sat up and raised her eye brows playfully. "First you smack me over the head and then you want me to carry you? No way kiddo"

"Please Mommy?" She bat her long eye lashes, and upturned her tiny nose.

The mother stepped out from the covers and held her arms out towards Sawyer, rolling her eyes. The child jumped up into her arms, sitting upon Peyton's hip. "Ugh, so heavy!" She groaned and carried her out into the hallway. When entering the kitchen she stood by Lucas who was holding a plate of food in his hands. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before taking the plate from him.

"I can't believe you're carrying her." He commented. "She's a beast now!" She was placed down onto her booster seat at the kitchen table.

"Am not!" The five year old whined, but smiled as Peyton set the plate in front of her.

Lucas joined them with two more plates and sat down. He passed one to Peyton and lifted his fork off the table to start his food.

"So I was thinking." Sawyer started, her mouth filled waffle. "I finally decided what I want for my birthday."

"Finally!" Peyton had gasped in surprise. "It only took you two weeks."

"I told you I needed more time to think." She clarified.

"So what did you decided on? A new bike like Michael?" Luke asked, giving his daughter his full attention.

"Well it's something that Mike has and I don't, but not a bike."

"What is it Sawyer?" Peyton placed her fork down, her eyes lining with Luke's in a curious grin.

"Well Michael has Jamie and Emily"

Peyton went pale. "Oh" She whispered.

"And I kind of want one of those. You know, a brother or sister."

How do you downsize a situation or fall lost to what's already happened? You can't explain it to a four year old that God just won't let it be, or that it's far too complicate. This will arise questions.

She'll ask, "But why mom? It's so easy for other people. How can it be complicated?"

This'll bring tears to the mother's eyes as she looks to her husband for help. He raises his shoulders, like a man, and stares down at his plate.

"We'll go look at the bikes today. I'm sure you can find one just like Michael's. Except green with pink ribbons."

Sawyer, bewildered, started at her mother, confusion stricken across her face. _Had she not heard what she was asking for?_ "No Ma, I already have a bike. I don't care if it's not like Mike's. I want a brother or sister"

"Baby," Peyton swooned. "Not this time around."

"Not for my birthday?"

Peyton shook her head as Sawyer looked to her father. "You can have anything else." Lucas inquired.

Sawyer's eyes enlarged. "But this is what I really want. Even Aunt Brooke can-"

"No Sawyer" Peyton yelled firmly, her hands slamming down beside her plate.

Without a sound, Sawyer stood up from her seat and walked to her room. Peyton and Lucas stared at each other, pained for themselves and their daughter.

"We can adopt" Luke suggested, pulling Peyton into his lap.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest. "We can try again"

He pulled her chin and pressed their lips together. He shook his head against her and after they pulled apart said, "No"

"But-"

"No Peyton. I don't care what happened last time. She was a miracle, what happened defied all odds, but I don't have the will to test fate again. You probably could pull through a second time but I'm just too damn selfish to let you try. If I lost you, I'd, I wouldn't be much help to anyone. I don't think I could recover. You and Sawyer are my everything Peyt, so no"

"I know, but-"

"No Peyton. Please!" His voice trailed off.

She stood up off his lap. "Can you go tell Sawyer to get dressed and to be ready to leave by ten thirty?"

"Where are you going?" Luke asked as he watched her walk down the hall.

"Shower" And she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Luke waited until he had cleaned the unfinished breakfast mess before knocking on Sawyer's bedroom door.

"If it's mom, go away" Her little voice responded.

"It's me" Luke whispered and the door was opened for him.

"You can come in but I am not in a happy mood" She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of her full sized bed.

"Mom says to be ready to leave by ten thirty"

Sawyer laid across the sheets, burying her face. "I don't want to go anymore. The thought of being with her makes me cringe"

Lucas rolled his eyes at his brilliant, and sometimes over dramatic, five year old. "Well you have to get new school supplies."

She rubbed her chin, thinking carefully. "You can give me money and I'll go with Aunt Haley. You have to drop me off too"

"Mommy has all the money, so you'll just have to talk to her" He instructed.

"Fine, I'll go with mom, but I won't talk to her ever." She stomped over to her closet and stood cross armed in front of her clothes. "Will you help me pick?"

Luke joined her by the door and peered inside. This was normally Peyton's job. "Put on your Beatles Submarine T shirt and whatever pants you want."

"Will you do my hair?" She asked, her green eyes glowed.

He scratched his head and sighed. "You know that's more of your moms deal and not mine."

She huffed, aggravated. "Fine. Leave so I can change" Lucas kissed his daughter's cheek and left the room, waiting for his wife to get out of the shower.

-X--X-

The car ride to the mall was silent as death. Peyton looked into her rear view mirror at Sawyer, hair a mess, in her car seat, arms crossed, and angered facial features stricken across her skin.

"I wanted daddy to come" She mumbled to herself and Peyton looked back at the roads.

"Did you call Brooke?" Peyton asked, trying to start conversation with her stubborn five year old.

Humff. "If I was talking to you I would say no and that I need to use your cell phone. " Peyton reached her hand into the back seat and dropped her cell in Sawyer's lap.

Being the genius that the girl was, she dialed Brooke's number in three short clicks and was quickly connected.

"Hey Slut" Brooke's voice rang and Sawyer giggled into the speaker.

"It's not who you think it is Aunt Brooke."

"Oh Sh-" She took a deep breath. "Crap, sorry kiddo; I thought it was your mommy."

"No, It's Sawyer Scott Aunt Brooke."

The brunette laughed into her phone. "How can I help you Cookie Monster?"

Sawyer giggled again at the use of her frequently used nickname. "Are you coming shopping with me and Jamie and Aunt Haley and Mike today?" She asked.

"What about your mom? She's not going?"

"No she's going, we're just not speaking at the moment."

"Utoh kid, spill your guts"

"I'll tell you later, when she's not listening to us"

"Be nice SoSo, your mommy's the only one you've got and she loves you so be thankful. And I am going to the mall; I'm on my way right now."

Sawyer kicked her legs, aggravated that her Aunt Brooke didn't know the situation and was still picking her mother's side. "I will tell you later and then we'll see whose side you're on." She shut the phone and leaned forward to place it on the center console to her mother's right.

"Did you hang up on Brooke!?" Peyton half yelled. Glaring at Sawyer from the rear view mirror. "What have I told you about that? It's not nice."

The girl's arms recrossed and she turned her head towards the window, silencing whatever else she had to say.

Upon arriving at the mall in downtown Wilmington, Peyton forced Sawyer to hold her hand while crossing the parking lot.

"If you don't hold my hand then we are getting back in the car and you can forget about new school supplies."

"But-"Peyton held her hand out for her daughter and she took it unwillingly. "You are so mean" She whispered but Peyton had heard it.

How had this all started in the first place? Sawyer had a temper, Peyton knew that, the whole god damn world knew that. They entered through the front entrance and met the other half of the Scott family that had already arrived.

"Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer cheered and jumped up into her arms.

"Sweetie careful" Peyton reminded her and gently nudged her own stomach. The girl's face fell and she locked her eyes on Brooke's.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She tried to wiggle out of Brooke's arms but her hold on the girl was too tight.

Brooke shook her head. "It's not a problem." She looked up at Peyton and half smiled. "We're okay" She kissed Sawyer's forehead and then set her back down on the ground.

"What no love for boring Aunt Haley?" Haley asked, holding her arm's out to her favorite niece.

"You're not boring Aunt Haley" Sawyer said, embracing her aunt's waist with her arms and then moving over to hug her favorite cousin Jamie. "Jamie why are you here?"

"I need new school supplies too short stuff." Her eleven year old cousin gave her a high five. "And I need to make sure Mike doesn't pick out anything too girly"

"I would not pick out anything girly!" Michael yelled defensively. "You're just-"

"Alright, alright" Haley held her hand up. "Can we just make it through today with no more arguments, no nothing, just nice mall behavior?"

"I wish I had a brother to at least argue with." Sawyer looked over her shoulder at her mother, who had pulled her sunglasses back on over her eyes. "But that's too much to ask."

Haley and Brooke shared a confused glance as Peyton bit her lip. "Why don't we check out the shoe store first?" Haley suggested as they all followed her down the hall and into Pay Less. The kid's roamed free, all looking at kicks that tickled their fancy. Jamie ran right to the basketball sneakers in the back, and Michael followed, knowing the only way to make any friends at school would be to follow his big brother's lead. Sawyer stayed towards the front of the store, parking herself in front of the rack of colored converse.

"So what's going on P. Scott?" Brooke asked, facing her best friend. Haley joined their pow wow and raised her eyes when Peyton removed her sunglasses from her bloodshot eyes. "Woah, Peyton, I mean she's only five years old, what happened?"

Peyton shook her head, taking a deep breath as she willed her tears to stop. "She finally figured out what she wanted for her birthday." She rubbed her forehead to distract her emotions. "And I don't know if I can give it to her."

"Sweetie, I don't understand." Brooke ran her fingers up and down Peyton's arm.

"She wants what Michael has" Her eyes locked on Haley's. "A brother and sister"

"Oh" Knowing the key facts of Peyton's first pregnancy, they knew that the situation dug deep. She had experienced a lot of difficulties and was convinced that she would lose that baby or her life. Luckily, they'd both made it out okay. Both had also heard from Lucas that trying again could lead to a similar situation that would more than likely end Peyton's life. Her body was put through so much trauma the first time, it might not be able to pull through a second.

"And when I mentioned trying again Lucas shot it down so fast."

"Honey, he almost lost the two most important people in his life in one foul swoop." Haley commented. "Letting you get back into that may be the hardest thing he'll ever have to do."

"I know, I know, and I fully understand, but I can't explain that to Sawyer. I can't! It's already breaking her heart. We give her everything she wants, mainly because she never asks for anything and I can't give her this. I want to, but I can't and she's so angry!"

Haley and Brooke embraced the gangly blonde in their arms, holding her securely. "What about adoption?"

"We've considered it" Peyton admitted. "But I know that we both want it for real. If it comes down to it, that'll be the way we go. She just makes me feel so horrible, like I'm doing this to her out of spite."

"Honey she's a five year old girl with an adapted bitchy attitude. What can you except? And she's smarter than you give her credit for. Explain to her the situation and I'm positive she'll understand and apologize."

"I'm not looking for an apology. I just feel horrible for myself, and for Lucas. And this whole thing is a mess."

"Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer's young voice called out as she ran over to her aunt carrying a pair of purple low top converse. "Aren't these awesome!? You think I should get these for my new school shoes?"

Brooke laughed and rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think you already have a pair just like that. Why don't we go see what else is over there?"Brooke and Sawyer left the women to take inventory of the other shoes.

Haley gave Peyton an apologetic smile. "Is Emily with Nathan?"

The curly brunette nodded. "Yup, she finally got more than five hours of sleep, so Nathan was going to take her over to visit Uncle Lucas later"

Peyton half smiled. "That's nice. Emily is his favorite niece."

"Hey Peyt," Haley touched the back of her friend's hand. "I think you can do it. I'm not telling you to do anything that could possibly harm you, but you are strong and have overcome every horrible thing that has ever happened to you. I think you could have another baby with no problems. But you have to talk about it with Lucas, and maybe get the doctor's insight before trying. It may not be as bad as the two of you have come to believe."

"I would do anything. You know me; the rebel." She laughed at her sad excuse of a joke. "I'll do anything, risk everything, for myself and what I want."

"Think about it Peyton, plan it out." She smiled at her friend while pulling out a tissue for her friend to blot her eyes. "You have fate on your side." She took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the horrible feelings that had been bestowed upon her. "I'm going to go check on my boys." She left Peyton's side, leaving her alone only momentarily. Brooke approached her carrying a pair of tiny black ballet flats with white music notes etched into the fabric.

"Very nice!" Peyton exclaimed, reaching out to take the shoes. "Did they fit all right?" She looked down to Sawyer, whose arms were still crossed. She remained unresponsive.

"They fit nice, right kiddo?" Brooke asked. Sawyer nodded.

After everyone had paid for their respective new shoes, they met in the front of the store and decided to do some clothes shopping in one of the department stores. So they made their way to Sears, kids out in front, Jamie holding Sawyer's hand, and Mike walking dazedly besides them.

They paired off into teams after entering the store. Haley was torn towards the men's department with her two boys while Brooke supplied Peyton her support while shopping with Sawyer in the women's.

"Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer jumped excitedly. "Look at these cool shirts. They have funny faces on them don't they."

"Little Miss Sunshine" Brooke read off the shirt. "Well that's definitely for you, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not sunshine. What does that one say Aunt Brooke?" She pointed to the purple T next to the first.

"Little Miss Naughty." Brooke laughed.

Sawyer glanced over her shoulder at her mother. "Well I know who that one is for"

_Ouch, _Peyton breathed. _Maybe I should have just explained it. _

Brooke squeezed Peyton's arm, and they continued to make their rounds. Both groups ended at the changing rooms.

"Will you go in with me Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke sighed. "I think that's more of a job for your mother, dontcha think?"

The little girl shook her head and pouted. "No, I want you to go in with me!"

Peyton shrugged, giving Brooke a small smile, telling her that it was fine. As she was left alone, standing willingly, by the entrance to the changing stations, she pulled out her cell phone. Tapping her foot, begging her fingers to do the work. After the numbers had been pressed, she pulled the phone against her ear and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey Blondie" His voice answered, and brought a respective smile to her face. "How can I help you?"

She sighed. "I think I'm going to tell her the truth."

"Now?" He asked semi alarmed.

"I don't know, but she's so angry! And I don't know what's killing me more, her anger or the situation."

Lucas, feeling her troubles, slumped against the living room entrance. "She's only five."

"I know, I know Luke, but I think she can handle it. It would help her to understand our take on it better. Right now she just thinks I'm a horrible person who yells at her and doesn't give her what she really wants."

"Peyton, she's just being stubborn. She's just like her mother in that way. Her attitude will blow over and she'll be back in your arms."

"She is not like me in that way!" Peyton defended her self.

He laughed in response, shaking his head playfully. "You remember last weekend when you were piss drunk and you thought I had seduced you, and I spent the whole night convincing you that you had asked for it. And you ignored me all night and made me sleep on the floor, and then remembered the next morning and apologized. Yea, she's nothing like her mother at all."

"Fine, I'll admit that at times she acts similar to the ways I do, but I wouldn't call that a bad thing. She could be taking after you!" Peyton teased.

"And what's so wrong with that?" He asked.

"Lets just say I saved her from an annoying squinting habit and a broody disposition."

"You secretly want a kid that does all of those things and you know it!" He paused and mentally smacked himself. She sighed heavily into the phone. "You talk to her if you want to. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"I love you" He whispered.

"Love you too Luke" And hung up her cell, shoving it back into her back pocket.

In the changing room, Brooke was helping Sawyer pull one of her new shirts over her head. They admired her view in the mirror as a smile gleamed over the little girls face.

"I like this one!" She exclaimed.

"You like them all" Brooke laughed and ran a hand through Sawyer's sandy blonde hair.

"But I really like this one!" Brooke helped her take that shirt off as they continued on down through the pile.

"Hey SoSo, can I ask you something?" Sawyer shrugged, turning to face her aunt, as she pulled off another pair of new pants. "Who's your best friend in the whole world?"

Sawyer tapped her chin like she did every time when she had something important to think about. "Well, I have TWO best friends, but I love everybody the same, so don't worry Aunt Brooke, I love you just as much as I love my best friends."

Brooke smiled sweetly at the girl. "But who are your best friends?" She pressed on.

The girl shrugged again, wondering why it was so important. "My mom and Dad"

"So if you're mom's one of your best friends, why are you so angry at her?"

Sawyer huffed and started to pull back on the clothes she had come in. "Cause she yelled at me and slammed her hands down on the table. Cause it didn't make any sense. You can have a baby,"  
Sawyer pointed towards her aunt's stomach. "And Aunt Haley can have three babies, but Mommy and Daddy only want one, and it's getting kind of lonely. Cause when mommy and daddy are busy, it's just me."

"I think you need to ask your mom about it first before you get angry at her. The truth is you're making her feel really bad and she doesn't need that from you, because you are the most important person in her life and she loves you."

The five year old nodded and gathered her clothes in her arms. "I'll think about it."

They all met back in the front of the store after purchasing their new school clothes. Sawyer's hand was clasped in Brooke's while Peyton held her daughter's two bags.

"Mom!" Michael whined. "I'm hungry. Can we get lunch before we pick out our backpacks and get school supplies?"

The adults looked at each other, silently agreeing that that would be best. So they took off towards the food court. Sawyer had dropped Brooke's hand and was now holding on tightly to Jamie's. Michael had stopped to kneel at the edge of a giant fountain.

"Mommy can I have a penny to throw into the fountain?"

Haley reached into her pocket dividing her change between the three kids, Jamie only participating to humor the younger children. "Are you guys gonna make a wish?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Sawyer exclaimed. "For good things." She ran over towards the fountain, her hair flowing behind her. She held the penny in her clasped hands, close to her heart, her eyes shut tightly. She opened her eyes quickly, locking her eyes on her mother's before tossing the penny over her head and into the fountain. A smile grew over her face and she bound back over towards her family, skipping slightly. They all continued back towards the food court, Sawyer walking behind the group, playfully stalling as she looked in all the shop entrances. Everyone walked on, Michael gripping Haley's hand tightly and Jamie falling into conversations with Peyton and Brooke.

"Where should we eat?" Haley asked, standing center of the large plaza. The adults looked around at the various signs, shrugging.

"Maybe the kids will be better at this?" Brooke suggested and they looked down at Mike, whose eyes were large.

"I don't know!" He held his mother's hand tighter.

", where's miniyou? Wasn't she right behind you?"

Peyton's head whipped around at her knee level, searching for her five year old daughter. She'd been walking right behind them, hadn't she?

Soon Brooke was retracing their steps, walking back towards the shops. Haley gripped Michael's hand tighter as she pulled him towards her. Peyton was quickly following after her friend, heart racing, her mind still in a fog.

"Sawyer" Peyton's voice reached out.

"Sawyer" Haley echoed.

Brooke came to walk beside's Peyton, whose head was still rapidly rotating in every direction. She gripped her friend's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Peyt, you stay around here, and I'll keep walking back this way. She probably just got caught up looking at something."

"No no, Brooke" Peyton whispered. "What if someone grabbed her?"

The brunette shook her head. "Shh, honey, stay here and don't panic." Brooke left Peyton's side and walked down the right strip of mall.

Her hand came up to rest on her lips as her forehead creased. Haley rested her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Jamie went the other way; just in case she passed by us." Her sister in law nodded. "Peyt, relax, kids walk off all the time…And she's smart."

"She wouldn't just walk off, she's not, oh god, what if she did. I'm supposed to watch her and I-"

"Mommy!" A little voice called out. Peyton found her feet and began walking towards the sound. "Mom!"

Brooke, who had heard the cries, bobbed her head up and down besides Peyton, looking for the source of the cries. Peyton, seeing her daughter's messy curly blonde hair, barreled towards the entry to the pet shop. Sawyer, seeing her mother, ran towards her, arms out stretched. Peyton lifted her daughter into her arms, and held her small body against her chest.

"Why didn't you stay with us baby?" She asked. "I was so afraid."

"I'm sorry mommy, I was looking at the puppies and then you were gone and I was scared too." She cried and buried her head into her mother's lighter hair. Peyton went to place Saywer back on the ground so she could see her face and Sawyer made a noise in protest. "No mommy, hold me please. I promise I won't ask for a baby anymore and I won't be angry, just hold me."

Brooke and Haley looked on and they couldn't help but smile in relief and awe.

-X--X-

Later that night, Sawyer slept securely in her bed, covers tucked in around her ears and Peyton and Lucas lay in their respective bed, having one of their late night conversations. Peyton lay on her side facing Lucas, one of her legs draped over his and her head relaxed against his chest. He pressed his face into the top of her hair, breathing deeply.

"What are you thinking about Blondie?" He inquired, tracing his fingers against her hip bone.

"Sawyer's starting Kindergarten tomorrow and it's her first year in school and I'm just nervous. Maybe if we had put her in a preschool program I would have felt better about this."

Luke smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm more worried about the fact that the Kindergarten program is in Tree Hill High now and she's going to have to walk around with all those lunatics."

"Luke, it may be conjoined, but the whole classroom is separate from the rest of the school; they have their own front entrance and everything."

"Hey, those kids can still walk right in with my kid."

"Our kid." She rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Yes, our kid, sorry." He rolled on top of her, pinning her down, and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, she was smiling. "So you've recovered since losing our kid in the mall?"

"Shut up" She smacked his chest with the back of her hand. He lowered himself onto her, trapping her hand underneath him. "It was an honest mistake"

"Say's the one who came home in tears…"

"Hey, for the good portion of the minute she was missing, I was terrified someone had stolen her." Luke shook his head and captured her lips again. She pulled her hand out from under him and ran her fingers down his backside. They then worked their way under his shirt where they rested on his warm skin. He held her cheeks between his hands and dove his tongue in her mouth to mingle with hers. She couldn't help but smile in response to this sudden need and desire for her. She detached her lips from his, pushing back into her pillow, only to pull the shirt over his head. Their lips came together once again as she moved her hands to the front of his body, resting them against his toned chest. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth and he moaned in response.

"What's got you all hot and heavy?" She asked as he pulled her shirt over her head, silencing her with his hard lips. She shook her head and bore her eyes up at him.

"My kid's going to be in Kindergarten tomorrow. I'm just proving to you that I'm not old."

"No one ever said you were." She laughed and leaned up to press her lips against his jaw.

"No one had to; I'm going to be thirty soon." He laid his hand flat against her bare stomach, sending shivers up her spine. His fingers danced at the waist band of her shorts.

"Luke" She cried out with an embarrassed giggle. "You're twenty seven, that's three years away from thirty."

"Too early for midlife crisis?" He asked.

"Way too early" She responded and tried to push him off of her. He raised his eye brows at her playfully. "What?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm just getting started baby, don't push me away." His lips were instantly back on hers and she realized, it really was, just the beginning.

**Any ideas? Seep far enough into the foreshadowing?**

**REVIEW!**

**Maygen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was surprised to have such a positive response to this story so early on. Let's continue…**

Sawyer Ana Scott's first week of school passed by peacefully. She enjoyed spending time with her class mates and coming home to act out her day for her parents. Mrs. Kimball, her aspiring teacher, thought Sawyer was a joy to have in class, and had nothing but praise and good words for the parents. Michael had made friends also, and together the cousins had formed a strong bond. It was Thursday during the second week of school and it was Peyton's day to pick up the kids. She parked the Comet outside of Tree Hill High at noon and walked in the entrance to the kindergarten program on the first floor. Other parents had already filtered in, watching as their children participated in the last few minutes of circle time. Sawyer looked away from the boy who was presenting tomorrow's weather and smiled when she saw her mother watching over her. Her eyes glowed with their intense green color and she immediately rose to her feet.

"Sawyer" Mrs. Kimball whispered to her. The little girl looked remorseful as she was directed back towards the floor. "One minute" Sawyer shrunk back into her seated position until directed to "find her parent". She bound up from the carpet and leapt into her mother's arms.

Peyton kissed her baby's head and placed her back on the floor. "I thought Aunt Haley was picking us up today?"

The elder woman laughed. "Aunt Haley picked you up yesterday silly, remember? And this morning I promised to take you and Michael to lunch."

"Oh duh" She slapped her head playfully. "Let me go get my stuff." She ran to her cubby to pack up her belongings.

"Hi Aunt Peyton" Mike said, coming to stand at her side, his batman backpack swung over his shoulders. She held out her hand for him and he slapped it, gleaming up at his Aunt.

"Hey buddy" Her fingers wove delicately into his dark brown hair. "Where do you want to go to eat? And please don't say McDonalds!" She moaned.

He laughed. "Fine, I won't say that word, but that is where I want to go"

"Where does he want to go?' Sawyer asked, taking Peyton's hand.

"To McDonald's!" Mike cheered.

"Ya!" Sawyer echoed.

Peyton could only shake her head. "No, no way. Aren't you guys learning about healthy eating? I doubt anything you can find at McDonald's will be on that list. How about we go get sandwich's and chips from the deli?" She suggested.

Both kids glanced at each other and merely shrugged. "Only if I can get chocolate milk with my sandwich!" Sawyer tapped her foot, and Peyton sunk down to her eye level.

"Deal" They shook hands and then Peyton grabbed Mike's as they made their way out towards her car.

-x—x-

"I bring you one very hyper five year old" Peyton said opening up the back door to Haley Scott's kitchen. Sawyer and Mike ran passed her and disappeared in the living room.

"Ut oh" Haley spoke, looking up at Peyton from her seated position at the kitchen table. "What did you give him?" She inquired.

Peyton sat down opposite of her, resting her elbows on the table and her cheeks against her palms. "Chocolate milk"

"Those doctors trick you by saying that crap is good for you, but then again they've never seen the after affects on two five year olds."

Peyton laughed. "They're too busy making million studying cures to cancer and whatnot."

"Aunt Haley" Sawyer skipped into the room. "May I have a glass of water?" She asked politely.

"Of course kid, you know where the glasses are."

Sawyer walked to the other side of the kitchen to grab a plastic cup and fill it with water from the freezer door. She took a quick sip and then moved to stand besides her mother. "Do you want some mommy? Maybe this will help you feel better"

"You're sick?" Haley asked, confused.

Peyton shook her head and went to speak, but was cut off by a very talkative five year old. "She said her tummy felt sick and that's why she didn't eat lunch with us"

Haley raised her eyes at Peyton. "Really now…"

Peyton crossed her arms and frowned. "I think Sawyer and Michael must be bringing home some nasty germs; it just feels like the flu."

"You know what else feels like the flu…" Haley egged on.

"Sawyer, why don't you leave your water here and you can come back again when you get thirsty."

The girl shrugged, placing her water down on the flat surface, and hugged her mother around the waist. "I hope you feel better Mommy." She pulled away and walked back towards the living room.

"She's a good kid" Peyton mused. Haley's arms crossed in a knowing manner. "What!?"

"Peyton, are you…are you?"

Her hands flew up into the air. "Are you kidding!? I can't, no! It's impossible. We didn't even, well we did, but NO! He would kill me and just, no, it's impossible."

"Is it?" The brunette inquired.

"Well, no, but I mean I've been later before-"

"YOU'RE LATE!?" Haley was nearly jumping out of her seat. "I mean I was just joking around, but you're LATE!?"

"Shh," She waved her hands down at her sister in law. "It's just stress."

"Peyton-"

"No, just stop it. I'm not pregnant, and I can't be." She looked down at the table. "It would break Luke's heart."

"Oh no, sweetie. It wouldn't. As much as having another baby scares Lucas, it wouldn't break his heart. You get check out by a doctor, see what they have to say. I know you can pull through anything."

Peyton shrugged. "You know I'm probably not even pregnant"

Their eyes met, and Haley half smiled in response. "You're probably right…"

A cry broke out from the baby monitor on the counter and a smile appeared on Peyton's face. "Can I!?" She asked, moving slightly in her seat.

"Of course, have at it" Haley waved Peyton off with her hand and watched as she stood up and walked into the front hall. She followed the cries up the stairs and into the nursery. Her niece was lying in the center of her crib, flailing her arms and legs in the air. Upon seeing her aunt, she wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't alarmed either.

Peyton leaned down over the bars and lifted Emily Taylor Scott into her arms. Her brown eyes were large, but she relaxed into her aunt's hold and cooed softly. Risk or not, she couldn't argue with the desperation for another child boiling under her skin.

-x—x-

The door was held open for the overactive five year old as Sawyer Scott barreled into the kitchen, sliding into Lucas' legs as he stood over her. Peyton walked in behind her placing the keys to the comet down on the kitchen table. Sawyer was thrown up into her father's hold as her tiny arms latched on around his neck. Peyton smiled as Luke's lips came to rest on their daughter's forehead as he held her securely.

"How was school?" He asked, still allowing her to rest against his hip.

"School was fine, but getting chocolate milk and sandwiches' after school with mommy and Mike was so much better."

Luke laughed. "Did you bring me back anything?"

Sawyer shrugged. "No, but mommy didn't eat because she didn't feel good, so you can eat together latter. Oh wait! Daddy, guess what we did today?"

Lucas tilted his head at Peyton and she just rolled her eyes in response. "What did you do today?"

A smile spread across her cheeks, she loved getting people's full attention. "We had a fire drill and went over what to do in case of uh emergency and we talked about strangers."

"What did you learn about strangers?" He bounced her lightly.

"You don't talk to anybody you don't know unless your mom and dad say it's okay. But policemen and firemen are the exception to that rule"

"Exactly" He enthused. "I feel much better now about letting you play with Mike in the back yard."

"Mrs. Kimball called me a smart cookie. That's gotta count for something."

"It does" He placed her down on the floor. "We are so proud of how well you are doing in school."

"Thank you" She pulled at the ends of her shirt and swayed gently on her feet. "Can I go watch TV?"

"Have at it kid" Lucas waved her off to the living room and she left at a run. He turned to Peyton who had her hands on her hips and a knowing lustful glance. "What are you thinking Blondie?"

She shrugged, walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "My baby's got the best daddy ever."

"Ya well, her mother isn't too terrible either." Her hold on his waist weakened and she began to pull away, a cross expression on her lips. He took her arms and retightened her hold on him, his hands going to her hips. "I was kidding. You know you are the best mom in the whole damn world." He dragged her body closer, if possible, and connected their lips together.

She giggled slightly and aloud his tongue entrance to her mouth. As quickly as she had let him in, she pushed him away. "We always seem to forget that we have a very noisy five year old under our roof"

"She's watching TV; You know she won't be back for a long time."

The back of her hand made contact with his chest. "You're unbelievable."

"Sticks and stones love."

"Ugh" She moaned. "What's with you lately? So sweet and then so goddamn cocky."

"I just love you too much" He inquired as she rolled her eyes in response. "Well I didn't get to get anything for lunch, so what are you going to make me wifey?"

"You? Isn't it about time you started cooking for yourself?"

His eye brows raised at her. "I cook for you all the time. And besides, apparently you didn't eat lunch either, so let me rephrase. What are you making us for lunch?" He asked. Peyton kissed his cheek and moved over in front of the fridge.

"Why don't you go watch TV with Sawyer and let me know when she get's off the sugar high" Lucas left the room and crashed on the couch next to his daughter while Peyton made them something to eat.

She came in close to twenty minutes later carrying a tray with two turkey sandwiches and a glass of blue ice Gatorade each. She placed the tray down on his knees and then squished in besides Sawyer and her husband.

"What are we watching?" She asked, taking her glass into her hand, sipping the liquid slowly.

Sawyer turned her head in her mother's direction. "We're watching Spy Kids mommy; it's great."

"It looks great" Peyton set her drink back down on Lucas' lap and pulled Sawyer onto her legs, holding her tight.

-x—x-

The next morning, Peyton had to be in early to work so she opted to drive Sawyer to school and Haley would pick her up later. She sat in her car seat in the back of the Comet, humming to herself. Peyton looked in the review mirror as Sawyer pulled on her pigtails.

"You pull those ties out and I'm not fixing your hair." She warned.

Sawyer kicked her feet smiling, "You know you would fix them cause you love me."

"To death kid, but don't test me. Love isn't going to make me want to fix your hair, I can promise you that much."

"Hmff" Sawyer responded and reached for her backpack on the floor, pulling it onto her lap. "Mommy guess what we might do today?"

"What baby?" Peyton asked, keeping her eyes on the intersection in front of her.

"It's supposed to be nice so we might go out size for exercise."

"Sounds like fun. You be careful when you're outside, you hear?"

Sawyer's face scrunched up. "I'm always careful"

"I know you are, but you're my best friend and I love you too much so be careful for my sake and your daddy's" She had pulled into the parking lot a moment ago, and was now turned, facing her daughter.

A smile spread across Sawyer's cheeks. "I love you too mommy." Peyton got out of the car and opened the back door for her daughter.

The five year old reached out to take her mother's hand as they walked in through the "kindergarten" entrance. She knelt down, once inside the classroom, and kissed Sawyer's forehead. "Behave kiddo"

"I will" She pulled away from her hold and started for her cubby. "Bye mommy"

Peyton gave her child a small wave before leaving for work.

-x—x-

The couple met with a kiss, leaning over the counter and touching their fingertips lightly together.

"Hi" She smiled, and sat down at the bar stool.

He moved around the corner of the marble slab and sat down, positioning his body towards hers.

"Hi" Lucas responded, placing his hands on his wife's thighs.

"Oh I so knew lunch was a good idea" Peyton kissed him once more before leaning back into her chair.

"Well it was your idea" He removed his hands from her legs and picked up his menu.

She did the same, breaking her eyes away from the page, quickly, to steal a glance at her husband. "I knew Haley had to pick up the kids today, so I decided to take advantage of it. We haven't sat down to talk in a while."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on the menu.

She shrugged, placing it down on the counter top. "Yea, but that can wait. How's your day going so far"

"Oh you know" He placed his menu down on top of hers. "I write a fantastic addition to my fourth book, and then Lindsay sends it back, explaining, it's not what she's looking for. And then I continue that process until I get a call from my lovely wife, asking her to meet me at...a bar?" He raises his eye brows.

"Be nice; Lindsay's planning a wedding right now. She's probably unbelievably stressed out. And as for the bar," Peyton smiled. "I decided to change it up a bit. I think we've eaten out at Friendly's one too many times in the past month."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Well eating out has to be five year old "friendly" these days."

"That it does. And I don't really fancy taking our five year old to a bar."

"That's probably not the best idea"

She shook her head. "No, not at all." They shared a smile, clasping a hand over the table top.

A skinny teenaged boy approached them. He wore a cheap clip on tie and held his notepad out against his side. "Good afternoon, my name is Kyle and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with a drink?" He asked, lifting a pen from his pocket.

"Yea can I get a Sam Adams Octoberfest? And, you wanna Grey Goose and Lime?" Luke asked, tilting his head towards Peyton.

"Nah, I'll just have an iced tea."

"Mixed?" He inquired, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head. "Just an iced tea"

"Sweet or unsweetened?"

"Sweetened, thanks" The waiter walked away and Lucas lowered his eyes at her.

"I thought you wanted to go out to a bar so you could drink and not look like a horrible mother."

"No I just wanted a change of scenery"

"But still, Grey Goose and Lime is your all time favorite summer cocktail."

"Be that as it may, someone has to be DD today and pick up Sawyer from Haley's. Speaking of which, do you know what time it is? I forgot my cell phone in the studio."

He reached down to feel his pocket. "Nope, I must've left mine by my desk. I was hoping to avoid any urgent requests from Lindsay while I went out to lunch."

"I promised Hales I'd get SoSo by one."

"I see that Brooke's nickname is catching on." He placed his hand back around hers, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "It's probably only noon now; you've got some time."

"She's getting out of school soon then."

The waiter placed their drinks down besides them and took their order before walking away again.

"Wanna know what makes me so happy?" Luke asked as he watched Peyton sip her lemonade through a straw.

"What?" She gawked at him, showing her teeth in a very uplifting smile.

"When I was growing up, I always wondered what married life would be like. I mean I never had the perfect mother father couple to look up to, so it was always a mystery to me how two people could remain in love for so long. But- hey don't look at me like that!" He said, taking note of her blush and wide eyes. "Yes, I'm getting deep, but you better listen while I pour my heart to you again."

Her blush darkened, but she squeezed his hand in confidence. "I'm all ears baby"

"Peyton Scott, I am so in love with you. I watched you sip lemonade and my heart swelled in pride. Even the things you do today make me feel like a love sick teenager. When the light frames a halo around our face and hair. Or when you fold Saywer's laundry, or bite your lip when you're reading a book. The little teeth marks on your pencil, yes I notice those things, but I am so happy you are my wife and the mother of my daughter. And I think it could be okay with just the three of us for the rest of our lives, because I love you and we're going to be okay. Always. We've made it this far and I don't see us slipping up anytime soo-"

"MY GOD!" A woman at the bar stood up, holding her mouth. "MY SON, HE, -HELL!" She pulled out her cell phone and ran through the exit. Other's moved over in front of the TV. Some called out in response and other's remained glued to the tube.

"What do you thinks' going on?" Peyton asked both her and Lucas now positioning their bodies towards the flat screen.

The waiter walked over carrying a tray of food and two refills, placing them down in front of them. Luke's speech becoming a thing of the past. "Do you know what's going on?" Luke asked, pointing towards the television set.

"Yea, it's been playing on the flat screen in the kitchen for about ten minutes."

Luke's mind wandered, wondering if he should be alarmed that they had a flat screen in the kitchen…

"What's happening?" Peyton questioned, resting her chin in her palms.

"I mean I don't know much, but it sounds like Tree Hill High had a fire"

"A what?!" Lucas stood up alarmed. He walked over to the TV, pulling Peyton behind him.

"…_a fire set in the north wing of Tree Hill High gave the masked man the perfect opportunity to enter the school through the Kindergarten program entrance on the first floor. At this time the school has been put in lock down and we are waiting for more information from the swat teams…"_

_**May our big plot element arise…**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Maygen**_


	3. Chapter 3

**cmmlover3333**- _you may be the most interesting person I have yet to meet. I think you should go back a read my authors note from chapter one._

**You guys are the craziest bunch of readers I've ever had and I'm so thankful for that. I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly! So thank you so much. I really appreciate it. **

-x—x-

When dark days, that once shadowed your every waking moment, come back, it's hard to see the light; the one at the end of the tunnel. Nothing, but cold, heartless air, deeply capacitated. And all you know, all you've been taught to do, is not let your emotions get the best of you.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted. He wasn't angry, or at least he didn't think so. He watched her walk towards the far end of the parking lot towards her car. "Peyton!" His voice reached out again.

She spun around, facial expression…unreadable. "What?" She hollered back, digging in her purse for her car keys.

"Get in my car."

"We came in separ-"

"Peyton, get in my car!" He cut her off, and she threw her purse over her shoulder and ran back to his Mustang, sliding in the passenger seat.

He took off out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell. They were silent. Somehow their hands clasped over the center console and remained like that for the entire short length of the ride. As they pulled in the parking lot their eyes aligned, chaos, everywhere. Luke parked the car in the first open space, whether it was an actually spot, he wasn't sure. He held onto Peyton's hand as they made their way across the lot, eyes scanning for their daughter. Most of the mess bore out in front of the main entrance, but a small group had gathered in front of the Kindergarten entrance. They deemed it best to start there.

Their assumptions were correct when they were 'greeted' by a pale faced Haley. She ushered them over towards her and Nathan, pulling Peyton into a hug.

"What do you know?" Luke demanded from Nathan as his hand left his wife's.

Nathan shrugged. "We've only been here for five or so minutes, but we know what the other parents have been told. A fire was set as a distraction in the north wing so some guy could sneak into the school through the Kindergarten doors. They're putting out the fire and all of the students are in lock down. From what the police know, the kindergarten room is occupied by only the students and the teachers, but they're afraid to send anyone in after the guy to make sure. Apparently he didn't even bother the class. I mean I guess I agree, what could he want with a bunch of five year olds?"

"How old is the creep?" Peyton asked, holding Haley's hands tightly.

"No idea, he could be high school aged for all they know. The security camera just showed some guy sneaking in through the entrance after lighting a well planned fire. He must have had this idea drawn out for a while."

"God, what about the kids? They are probably scared to death." Haley moaned.

The four adults, stood together… waiting, hoping, praying that something would happen. The others around them spoke little, just waiting for the police men, forming a barricade in front of them, to do something. They all wanted their baby's back in their arms. Over time, more parents showed up. All thirty kids had their parents waiting for them about forty feet from the doors they walked through every day to pick up and drop of their kids at the best and safest kindergarten program in all of Tree Hill.

One of the police officers moved over towards the group, addressing them by greeting them with his hands raised. "We've made contact with the teacher. She was hit over the head and loss consciousness for a bit, but she's taken a headcount and located most of the children. We are going to let them come out to you at this time, but we ask that you don't leave the property, we are going to make sure everyone's accounted for."

Everyone silently prayed to god their child would be the first to run through the open doors and theirs wouldn't be lost in the chaos.

Two police officers opened the door as a massive aisle of five years old ran towards the group of adults in pairs of two. The Scott's heads bobbed up and down searching for their respective children.

"Haley" Peyton pointed towards the one boy running alone. He didn't know where run to, he just followed the mess of his classmates as they tried to find their parents.

"Mike!" Nathan called out for his son.

"Michael!" Haley followed her husband and they collapsed to their knees throwing their arms around their boy.

Peyton's hand found Lucas. The kids stopped coming. They were the only ones without a child, they knew this.

Mrs. Kimball was guided out by two paramedics who had run into the school after the children left, followed by some policemen. She was talking to a man, following closely behind her, holding a note pad and a small pencil. Her eyes looked up and locked with Peyton's momentarily before she quickly looked away, nodding towards the same man. She made a small gesture their way and the man looked up towards the Scott couple.

"Everyone's out?" A police officer asked loudly, coming to walk besides him. He stopped to address the crowd of parents waiting anxiously to see what was up.

"Not quite." His eyes fell upon the only family that had not been reunited with their pride and joy. The man's blue eyes clouded; this is what he was trained to do. "We're missing one child."

Peyton's heart stopped as the couple dropped each other's hand.

"Who?" One of the parents asked.

"Sawyer Scott" But it was not the officer who responded, it was Peyton. She pushed her way through the crowd coming to stand in front of the man with the paper, the officer and Mrs. Kimball. "What do you mean she is missing? Did she run away, go find her?" She demanded.

Tears slipped down Mrs. Kimball's bruised cheeks. "No" She shook her head in sadness. "He had it all planned out!"

Peyton took a step back. "Who?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm not sure; the man, the man who came into the class. He had up a black hood and he carried a large bag with him. He set it down when he came in, oblivious to the class, or at least he pretended. And he began to pull a fireman's uniform, over his clothes. He pulled the helmet on, and then turned towards the class. He knew where Sawyer was. He looked right at her."

"_Sawyer Scott" The man's voice reached out. He knelt down in front of her, possibly smiling. She would have been the only one to know. _

"_Who are you?"_

_The man laughed. "I'm your neighborhood super hero; a fireman"_

_Her face lit up. "I like your hat, it's really cool."_

"_Excuse me!?" Mrs. Kimball crossed her arms._

"_Thank you; maybe I'll let you try it on later." He walked towards the front of the class, standing besides Mrs. Kimball. _

"_Excuse me Sir? Do you work with the Tree Hill Fire Department?" The man laughed once again._

"_Do you kids wanna see something cool?" The kindergarteners nodded, unsure. "I can make your lovely teacher, fall asleep." He waited for a response…he got none. Mrs. Kimball went to move away from him but he reeled back his fist and connected his hand to the side of her head, knocking her onto the floor. She remained motionless. _

_The kids got up in a panic. Running and yelling._

_The teacher's assistant, who had been hiding out in the bathroom, had made the call to the police station already, and was now recording the incident with her phone. The man walked back over to Sawyer, lifting the girl into his arms. She protested angrily, by kicking his sides._

"_Let me go!" She cried tearfully. _

"_Be a good girl and everything will work out great for you." _

_She looked him in the face. "But you're a firefighter and you hit Ms. Kimball!" She exclaimed._

_He shook his head. "I had to. Your teacher, well, she isn't very nice."_

"_She's not!?" Sawyer asked. The man carried her towards the door that entered into the hallway of Tree Hill High. "She always seemed nice to me." _

_And the man left with Sawyer and then Ms. Julie, the teacher's assistant, came out from her hiding spot and moved the kids into a lock down position as instructed over the loud speaker. _

"Where's the woman now?" Luke asked harshly.

"She's being question by two of our guys right now." The man with the paper informed him.

"Well bring her out here; I want to question her myself."

The officer sighed. "We can't really let you do that Mr. Scott-"

"-my daughter is missing. The least you could let me do is talk to the only woman who saw it happen."

"Luke" A soft, broken voice sounded from his right. He turned to his wife who was looking very lost. When she looked up to him, he could tell she had been crying. "I can't-"

"No, no, no" Lucas, very quickly, dragged her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and held her there. "Don't let your mind wander" He instructed. "Is some reviewing the schools security cameras?"

"The rest of the school is still in lock down." They told him.

"So you mean that guy, and my daughter, could still be in there? Go and find her!" He demanded.

"Mr. Scott, we're doing the best we can. We know you're upset, but we have to go about this in a safe manner"

"What do you expect us to do? Stand here and wait. Watch while you do…nothing? If that guy knew who my daughter was, just like her teacher said, then he just wanted her. If that creep, wanted my daughter, and now he's got her, he's not looking to take it out on the rest of the students." His hands came to rest on Peyton's hips, pressing his nose into her hair. He held her to control his anger.

"Be that as it may Mr. Scott, we're not willing to take any chances."

Another officer stepped forward. "Mr. Scott, why don't you and your wife come with me over here? I'm going to ask you a few questions about your daughter that can help us further with the investigation." Luke nodded solemnly and followed the woman off to the side of the school, pulling Peyton with him. The officer stuck out her hand and Lucas shook it quickly. "I'm Officer Hillary Frank, I specialize in missing child cases. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. First off, what's your daughter's full name?"

"Sawyer Ana Scott" Peyton sobbed, and lifted her chin to look up at the woman.

"Her birth date and year?" She asked, flipping to a blank page in her note book.

"July 10th 2009"

"Age as of today?"

"Five"

"Who are some people that she has a relationship with on a day to day basis besides you and your husband."

Peyton felt Luke's head rest on top of hers as she directed her eyes to the sidewalk. "Just her family; her Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. Her cousins Jamie and Mike. And my friend Brooke and her husband Julian."

"How much time does she spend on her own or without her family?"

"Never" Lucas jumped in. "And this is only her second week of school"

"Any threats against the family?" Hillary asked, lifting her eyes from the paper.

Luke shook his head. "My father, Dan Scott, Ex mayor of Tree Hill, he'd be the only one to have anything against our family, but we haven't seen him in years and were left to believe that we never would again."

"We'll look into it" She stated. "And Mrs. Scott?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, I don't know of anyone"

Hillary nodded. "And lastly, I'm going to need a recent photo of your daughter."

Luke sighed and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He leafed through the different sections until he found what he was looking for. He handed over his small photo he'd taken of his wife and child at her 5th birthday party. Hillary looked down at it sadly before closing it into her book. "I know how this seems. We look like we are not doing anything. But we are trying. Please, have some faith."

She led them back over towards the rest of the group while Peyton continued to cling to Luke's arm. Most of the parents had been dismissed, and were taking their children home. Nathan and Haley had stayed behind.

"Hey man" Nathan said, placing his arm on Luke's. "Any news?"

The blonde shook his head and turned to Haley, who was holding Mike securely in her arms. An idea sparked in his head. "Mike, what happened with Sawyer?"

The little boy shrugged. "We didn't get to be partners today, so I had to sit on the other side of the room, but this fireman guy came in and talked to her and when everyone was screaming and crying he picked her up and carried her out."

"Did he tell you his name Mike?"

The brunette shook his head. "I couldn't even see his face Uncle Lucas" He turned to his mother with tears in his eyes. "Are we going to get Sawyer back?"

Haley nodded, despite the pain she was feeling in her heart, the pain her best friend and sister in law were feeling too, except with more force. "Yes baby. We are"

Peyton's head turned into Luke's shoulder as she shielded her tears from the five year old.

"I'm just so happy that Jamie is at the middle school." Nathan sighed.

"Well at least you still have your kids." Luke spat, increasing his hold on his wife.

Peyton shook her head. "Luke, don't…please. It's not his fault"

He took her arms into his hands and leaned down to her level. "I'm sorry" He cried. "It's my job to protect you and her and I failed and I'm so sorry"

As her head shook again, tears fell from her eyes. "No, don't be sorry. Please baby"

"We are going to get her back." Luke promised and kissed her forehead. "We are going to figure out who did this and get her back."

"Okay" She agreed, and fell back into her arms.

Nathan and Haley cried as they looked on, feeling almost guilty that the situation worked out better for them. But, though a weight still lay above their chests, the loss of Sawyer made them much more thankful that they had their son.

Two men exited from the school carrying a black duffle bag.

"We found this by the door" One of the men stated, dropping it down onto the sidewalk.

"That's his" Mrs. Kimball spoke softly, holding her head. "The man pulled the fireman's uniform out of there"

"Well there's more in here" He said kneeling besides it, and ducking his head down.

"That's a little amateurish" Hillary spoke, squatting next to the man. "Don't you think?"

Lucas pulled Peyton over towards the bag. "Not unless he wanted us to know who he was"

"Let's see what we've got. Let us know if anything looks familiar."

He pulled out the first of three items and placed it on the concrete. It was a simple black hooded sweatshirt.

Lucas shook his head.

The second item was removed from the bag and Luke's eyes lowered in confusion.

It was a marble composition note book. The insides were lined with chicken scratch pencil marks.

"After we take a look through this, it's all yours" The man handed the journal off to a second officer, towering above him. He brought it over to one of the cars and sat down with it in the back seat.

"This is the last one" As the item was pulled from the bag by a strap, Peyton's heart stopped.

She knew who it was who had kidnapped her daughter.

**Well I think it's pretty damn obvious who the culprit is. **

**Maybe in the next chapter we'll get to take a look at that journal…**

**Please Review!**

**-Maygen**


	4. Chapter 4

**You all are so amazing. During my last story I credited every person who reviewed each chapter, but I've had such a positive response to this story, that I simply cannot. There are way too many of you that I am absolutely in love with. So a special thanks to ReeseHolden, my forever longest reviewer, and to EVERYONE. You make this worth everything.**

**Thank you!**

_Journal 1: She told me she wouldn't be seeing me anymore. She was wrong. _

_Journal 15: The doctors want to remove my tattoo. They say it'll help my recovery move along. What they don't know, what I don't tell them, is that I don't want to recover. _

_Journal 89: I wish I had her picture. _

_Journal 287: She said that she couldn't be Maggie. What I only just realized is that I don't want her to be Maggie. I want her to be her and just leave it at that. What she doesn't understand is that we are so good together and we make sense. I cannot wait until I have her back in my arms. _

_Journal 334: It's been almost a year. Only four and a half to go. I can't be angry at her though. I love her too much. If only I had had more time to explain to her before she had me sent away. _

_Journal 731: During independent activity today I discovered that Lucas Scott released his book "A Kindness of Ravens". I had the prison guard order me a copy only so I could hear about the things I already knew about her. I'm getting out in two years and 8 months. They days are starting to fly by. With Lucas constant author blog entries talking about how much he misses HIS girl friend. It can't last much longer. _

_Journal 1460: I told you they wouldn't last. Lucas is getting married today, to someone else. When I get out I'll have my chance again. Thank the fucking lord it's been all over the news. _

_Journal 1461: Fuck! Fuck that bastard. He got left at the altar, bloody bastard. If he thinks he can go back to my girl, he's got another thing coming. _

_Journal 1487: They're engaged. Fuck my fucking life. Lucas fucking Scott and his fucking … fuck. _

_Journal 1501: She's pregnant. It should have been my kid. She doesn't know what the hell she's gotten herself into._

_Journal 1711: It's a girl. Her name is Sawyer Ana Scott. She's beautiful..just like her mother._

_Journal 1874: I'm out. And I've had a lot of time to think. I know what I'm going to do. It's just going to take some time. _

The entire rest of the journal had been ripped out, and the residing entries crossed out in sharpie or white out.

A camera bag lay attached to the end of the strap.

"Oh god" Peyton fell to her knees before Luke could catch her. "He can't" A hand rested over her lips as she shook her head. "I told him I wouldn't see him ever again"

"Psycho Derek?" Lucas asked, holding her to his side.

Her head made incomprehensible movements. "Ian fucking Banks" She spat, a glare crossing her green eyes.

"You sure?" The police man asked.

Peyton stood up. "You don't know what that man is capable off. Find him." She shouted, shaking her hand free of Luke's grasp.

"You said you had no enemies" Hilary questioned and Peyton released a cold hearted laugh.

"That was before I knew my high school stocker had been escaped from jail."

"Ian Banks?" The man who had been sitting in the back of the police car reviewing journal asked, swinging the composition book at his side. "He didn't escape from jail; he was released. Just sent it through on dispatch; made a full recovery they say"

"Full recovery my ass!" Lucas yelled, taking a step towards them in anger.

"He kidnapped our daughter!" Peyton added, regrasping her husband's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" Hilary raised her hand at attention. "Now that we have an idea of who might have your child, we're sure that'll help us find her more quickly, but your anger and aggression towards are staff is misplaced, so please…"

"What do you want us to do?" Lucas asked, shaking his head in disappointment. "We've dealt with this man first hand before. We can help. He has an old sick obsession with my wife"

"You're _her_?" The man with the journal asked, placing it in Peyton's hands. She thumbed through the pages, quickly skimming the entries. "I'm Officer Aldrich, by the way" He shook Lucas' uninviting hand while he looked on over his wife's shoulder at the journal.

Peyton closed the book and outstretched it back out towards the man. "I'm _her_" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked towards Lucas. "I'm so sorry!" She reached for his hands and held them against her chest. "I-I, it was my problem and now Sawy-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips to her forehead and then holding her body against his.

A running police car pulled up in front of the remaining group and a man in the passenger seat got out, addressing Aldrich, Hilary and the other officers. "The entire school has been evacuated, there's no one inside and the security cameras are being viewed now. We'll let you know if we find anything"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, would you mind meeting me at the police station? We're going to need you to fill out some forms and get us information while we begin the search for your daughter." Hilary sent them a half smile

"Sure" Peyton answered for her and her husband. "Whatever you need."

"Great, just meet me in my office at the station. And don't worry. From there we will contact the establishment in which Ian Banks was held at and pull any information we may need."

The Scott's nodded as both departed and left towards their own vehicle. As they passed, Haley reached out her hand and trailed it along Lucas shoulders, leaving him with a supportive squeeze.

Peyton and Lucas got in the Mustang and followed Hilary in her police car, out of the parking lot. The couple's hands were clasped over the consol, once again. Peyton cried with sobs that raked her body. Anger boiled under her skin and she began to shake, holding Luke's hand tighter.

"Stop." She demanded.

"What!?" He questioned fearfully, slowing his speed dramatically.

"Pull over" Peyton yelled louder, and Lucas did as he was told. She released his hand and turned to look out her window, resting her forehead on the cool glass, finger tips lightly touching the metal handle of the door. Just as Lucas reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, she threw open the door and stepped out onto the curb. Peyton fell to her knees for the second time that day and leaned over the guard rail, shaking fearfully as her lunch passed up from her stomach and out her mouth, landing on the grass and the edge of the road. It happened again before she could catch her breath, and once she had, Peyton stood up, pulling her hair away from her face and idly walking with her hands behind her head. She kicked the curb with her sneaker, ignoring the pain as it shot up her leg.

"God Damnit!" She screamed as her anger boiled to its peak. "You can't have my daughter" Peyton's voice reached high levels once again and she heard the car door slam. She turned her blonde head, watching as Lucas made his way around the car.

"Come here" He motioned for her to enter his arms.

She shook her head and stepped away from him, pushing her hands against his chest. "I can't lose her Luke."

"I know" He consoled, as he continued to try and work his arms around her shoulders.

"No!" She punched his chest with the side of her hand with underlying force. "We can't lose her Lucas! She's all we have and that fucking psycho is in love with me! And he's using our daughter and I need her back Luke. She's scared and I'm her moth-"His lips landed quickly on hers and she pushed him harshly away.

"Peyton, listen to me. " He held her hands in his. "We are not going to be like everyone else in this situation, do you hear me? Sawyer is alive. I know it and you know this, so we are going to get her back!"

"But she's part of you Luke, and Ian hates you! What if-"

"Stop it! Just stop it, okay?" He shook her, making their eyes connect. "Do not feel guilty, and do not make me feel guilty. We are going to get her back. I promise. But don't push me away and do not say "What if". I need you to be with me on this, got it? Because I love you."

Peyton shook her head as more tears fell from her green eyes. "I'm pregnant" She breathed and her heart stopped as Lucas dropped her arms.

_It was late; or early; either one of the two. Lucas sat in nursery, using his heals to rock back and forth in the chair placed in the corner of the room. He he'd his tiny new born daughter, clasping her against his chest. He whispered softly in her ear, how much he loved her, and then continued to rock. _

"_Hey" She whispered from the door way, stepping into the dimly lit room. _

"_Hey," He was caught off guard, but then realization hit. "Hey, woah, woah, hey! You need to be in bed. You're in recovery; complete bed rest, do you understand?" He stood up, taking infant Sawyer with him, ushering Peyton out of the room. _

"_Luke" She whined. "I just want to hold her." She stopped in her tracks and reached for the baby, but he turned his back on her, glancing cautiously over his shoulder. Her face fell as she continued the walk to their bedroom. _

_After she was out of sight, Luke followed her in, smiling as he watched her crawl under the covers. When she was situated, Peyton looked up, surprised to see him standing in the door way. She smiled as well when he walked forward and placed Sawyer in her arms. "I'm not going to deprive you of our daughter. After all, you did go through all the pain to have her."_

"_Despite your pleas for me to have an abortion" He lowered his eyes at her. "I know, I know you just wanted to keep me safe-"_

"_And alive"_

"_But" Her teeth gleamed out from past her lips. "Look at what we got" She used her fingers to gently pull the blanket away from Sawyer's sleeping face. _

"_I can't complain" He watched as his wife buried her nose in the pink beanie a top their daughter's head and pressed her lips softly to her forehead. She looked back up to meet his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing the hair away from her face with his finger tips._

"_I can't complain" _

_Luke let out a small laugh. "I'm serious Peyton" He brought his face closer to hers. "You had surgery; I almost lost you"_

"_You didn't almost lose you. I kept my promise." _

_He shook his head. "If you say so, Mrs. Scott"_

"_I almost forgot!" She moaned, and used her left hand to grasp his tightly. Their eyes locked together and they shared a smiled. They seemed to be smiling an awful lot this fine night. "I love you Lucas"_

"_I love you too Peyton."_

-x—x-

The Friday afternoon sun rolled passed the windows of the ugly blue suburban.

"Can you change the song?" Sawyer Ana Scott asked in a quiet voice from the back seat of the car. She held her backpack in her lap as she met the man's eyes in the rear view mirror.

His eyes fell back onto the road, but his fingers found the dial. "What do you like to listen to?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Whatever my mommy likes to listen too. Are you sure you're taking me home?" The five year old asked, holding on tight to the door handle.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, cracking his neck to each side.

"I guess I do; But aren't firemen supposed to drive fire tucks? And I would really like to go home now."

"What if I said your mommy was working late and she asked me to come get you?"

Sawyer laughed. "I'd say it was Aunt Haley's day and that I think you're lying mister" She crossed her arms.

The man couldn't help but laugh at the little girl. She was so damn cute and looked everything like her mother. He thinks it's the green eyes that got him the most. "Your mom really did tell me to come and pick you up as a surprise! She thought you'd like to meet a real live fireman"

"It is pretty cool, but I really do want to go home. I miss my mom and dad and if Aunt Haley had picked me up, I would have seen them by now"

"What's so great about your dad anyway?"

Sawyer's shoulders rose as she fingered the zipper on her backpack. "He's my best friend and we never fight"

"Well I won't fight with you" The man promised. "I could be your best friend"

"But you won't take me home either." Sawyer declared. "How can you be my best friend when you won't take me home and I don't even know your name."

"I'll let you talk to your mom on the phone and she'll tell you that everything's going to be okay." He stopped the car, pulling off to the side of the road. "Your mother trusts me."

_The man leaned into the back of the suburban and handed the girl his cell phone._

-x—x-

"Luca's stop!" Peyton yelled violently, slamming her hands on the dash in front of her. He was back on the road in an instant, going 60 in a 25 zone. "Luca's I'm serious." He ignored her. "Lucas fucking talk to me!" She cried.

He applied pressure on the breaks and almost sent them both through the windshield. "What!?" He screamed back.

"Way to go Lucas. You almost killed me and our fetus of a baby"

And this time, Lucas could not use his anger to hide the pain that had wrapped around his body. Tears fell from his eyes and he leaned down to rest his head against the steering wheel. Peyton watched while he cried, shaking his head in despair. This brought tears to her own eyes and she began to cry right along side of him.

"Baby, please talk to me" She begged.

He looked up to her, eyes red and puffy. "Are you really pregnant?" Luke asked, his voice breaking. She nodded and watched as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry"

Peyton shook her head and reached a hand out to place on her husband's knee. "Don't be. I want this. We wanted this. _Sawyer and me_. And you want it too" She cried harder, feeling the dread of her missing daughter. "So don't be angry and do not be sorry"

"I'm going to lose everything I love."

"No honey, you're not. And I can feel it. I can do it again, I promise."

"I'm going to lose you and Sawyer. What am I going to do?"

"Lucas Scott!" She yelled. "You are not going to lose me! And we are not going to lose our daughter. You told me this yourself. Together, you and I, are going to get her back, at any cost."

He gave her a simple nod. "I know"

"Don't worry about the baby right now, it's not our main priority, as harsh as that sounds" She sighed. "Let's just get our girl back"

**I wondered what it would be like to put the cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter instead of the end…**

**Is Sawyer really going to get to talk to Peyton on the phone? **

**Review to find out!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE TREE HILL SEASON SIX FINALE! IF YOU LOVE ME & MY STORY PLEASE SHOOT ME A PM SO WE CAN RANT TOGETHER! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! **

**Alright, here's chapter FIVE all…where am I going with this? I guess we'll find out!**

"Shit!" Peyton swore once they were moving towards the police station once again.

Luke turned in her direction quickly, sending her a confused glance. "What's wrong?" He asked, massaging his thumb over her hand.

"My phone, it's still at Tric." She used her free hand to rub her forehead, attempting to calm her thoughts.

"Do you need it?" Luke questioned.

Her shoulders raised in a shrug. "I don't know, but it feels silly not having it. _She_ knows that number. What if she gets a hold of a phone and tries to call me?"

"I doubt she's going to get hold of a phone. He probably has her tied up." He deadpanned.

"Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed in terror.

His head shook in despair. "Sorry; I wasn't thinking." He pulled his hand from hers and placed in on the steering wheel. "I'm just, so, angry."

Understanding where he was coming from, she nodded. "Can we just grab it really quick? It's on the way." He was silent. "Please Luke, calm my sanity. I just, I feel like it's a good thing to have right now."

"Alright" Once around the corner, he turned off onto a side street, leading him into the down town portion of Tree Hill. The streets were lined with shops, such as Brooke's establishment, Clothes Over Bro's, Dixie Grill and Tric.

He pulled into the parking lot and watched as she quickly ran from the car and into the large building. Lucas waited, staring out from the car window. His head was so clouded with negative thought, he wondered if it was even safe for him to be driving. Truth be told, he felt sick to his stomach. Every movement, every action he made, felt uneasy, unsure. He was worried to death about his daughter, and wondered what he would do if something happened to her. He wondered if he and Peyton could survive losing their child.

He slammed his hands down on the wheel and let out a deep breath. He needed to stop encouraging and provoking these negative thoughts.

Peyton ran back from the building and slid into her seat. She flipped open her phone, once seated, and pressed the power button. Waiting for her phone to start up, she reached into her pocket and handed Luke a folded piece of paper.

He opened it and a sigh escaped his lips. "She made that Tuesday after school. I forgot to bring it home for you."

He held his daughter's drawing in his hand, before sliding it into his leather jacket pocket.

Peyton glanced back down at her phone as Luke left the lot. "Twelve missed calls" She moaned and noted that all the earlier ones were from Haley and Nathan's cell. The most recent one was from an unknown caller and she tapped her chin in suspicion.

"Do you know this number?" She asked, leaning forward with her phone so Luke could see it.

Glancing quickly, he read the first tree numbers out loud. "578? No, it's not a land line though."

She shrugged, pushing the send button as they pulled into the second parking lot. Lucas turned off the car, glancing towards the entrance to the police station before back at his wife.

Peyton listened to the dial tone, waiting…

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hello?" She responded, startled by the deep tone.

"Peyton?" He responded, and her blood went cold.

"It is you! Why would you call?" She questioned tearfully. "Why my daughter? You could have just taken me!" Peyton cried.

"Your daughter wants to speak with you" He said with little emotion. "Tell her everything's going to be okay Peyton. Tell her, she can trust me."

"Give her the phone" The woman demanded angrily.

"Remember Peyton, I have her and I'm willing to do anything to get you back. Be careful which words you choose."

His voice made her sick.

"Just give her the phone Ian"

Movement was heard on the other line and the next action brought relief to the mother's heart.

"Mommy?" Sawyer's sweet _sweet_ voice answered.

"Oh baby!" Peyton choked out as Luke stole the phone from her hand and turned it on speaker. "SoSo, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm in a car, why you don't know where I am? Am I okay?" Sawyer began to get worried and threat was immediately seen in Ian's eyes.

"No, no baby, you're okay. I can promise that your Daddy and I won't let anything happen to you"

"He's a fireman" Sawyer announced. "That's what he said, you wanted me to meet him cause he was a fireman and now we are going to hang out"

Peyton felt sick again. She wanted to tell her that Ian wasn't to trust and that she should get out of the car and scream for help, but that would make Ian angry, and then there was no telling what he would do to her girl. "You're going to stay with him for a while, but everything's okay baby"

"Are you crying mommy?" She asked sadly.

"No" Peyton took a deep breath. "I'm okay; Be safe Sawyer, I love you"

"I love you too Mommy"

"Now I need you to give the phone back to Ian"

Finally, she knew his name, so she handed the phone back to the man driving and watched as he placed the speaker up against his ear.

"She's a great kid" He told her.

"Ian, where are you?"

"Oh, that's fine, Sawyer can spend the night with me if you want"

"What no!?" Peyton screamed.

"Yea, it's not a problem. We'll just… hang out"

"Ian!" Lucas screamed. "You fucking give us back our daughter. The cops are in on it. They know who you are and they will find you. We'll have them trace this number and they'll find you and you can rot in hell."

"No Lucas!" Peyton cried. "Don't make him angry, he has Sawyer. Ian, you can have me, take me, just give Lucas Sawyer."

"I'm running low on minutes this month; good thing I switched to the pay and go_. I'm thinking about dumping this one off the side anyway._"

Both sensed the dry irony of the statement. "Ian, what do you want from us?" Peyton cried. "I read your journal, you want me. You can take me"

"The three of us Peyton?" Ian laughed. "That sounds great. We can take a trip to the beach, maybe travel a bit. It's a shame Luke has to work"

"Please" The blonde cried into the speaker. "She's my everything. I can't live without her"

"Now you know how I feel!" He half yelled, forgetting about his false over happy demeanor for Sawyer's sake. "Will be in touch Peyton" Ian's smile was heard present through his voice.

"No no no Ian! Please!" She sobbed. "Don't do this. Please give her back. You are better than this"

The line went dead and Peyton's heart nearly broke.

"No, no, no! Lucas!" She cried, allowing her fingers to shut the cell phone. She watched as her husband got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the door for her. She clambered out, surprised as Lucas immediately pulled her into his arms. His hands splayed on her lower back as he held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"We have to go inside and tell the police what happened. Maybe they can track the number and we can figure out where he is"

"You heard him Lucas, it's a pay and go phone, he probably chucked it out the window after he hung up! And if we make him angry, it'll be our daughter on the pavement!" She screamed.

"You're not going to let me try?"

She sniffled and nodded, placing her cell phone in his hands. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and led them into the building. Hilary was standing with a manila folder in her hand, talking to the man at the front desk.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, when she saw them walk in. "I was beginning to wonder if you started the search yourself?"

"Actually, we just got a call on my wife's cell phone from Ian. He has Sawyer, we got to talk to her." Luke explained, placing the cell phone on the counter in front of her.

Hilary turned towards the man that she had been talking to when the Scott's walked in. "Do a search on the previous connection and let us know what you find." He picked up the phone and walked away towards the back of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott come with me" She motioned and let them follow her into her office, closing the door behind them. "I grabbed Ian Bank's criminal record and had information faxed to me by the establishment he was in for five years. I also sent out the amber alert for your daughter so everyone can have their eyes open for her."

"Well thank you for telling us this, but what can we do? What do you want us to do?" Luke asked, angry.

"Honestly Mr. Scott, there's nothing you can do yet. We need more information and we're doing our best to get it."

"Well do we stay here? And wait? I can't do _nothing_ while my daughter is missing. I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to be killed by some maniac."

"Maybe its best if you and your wife just go home and wait it out for a while. We'll keep you updated."

"You want us to go home?" Luke yelled. "I can't go home knowing that she won't be there and that she's not safe. What would you like me to do, go home and take a nap? Shower? This is fucking ridiculous." He swore.

"No, Luke, she's right. What can we do but wait?" Peyton explained, pulling his hand into her lap.

His eyes widened in shock, but then he understood. Ian would call Peyton before the police had an opportunity to collect any real evidence. Even if they did figure out where the cell phone signal had come from, he could have been going in any direction from there, and even if the file of information that Hilary had on her desk said anything about where he currently resided, why would he go there? He'd been planning this out for years. Why should they trust his background portfolio?

A knock sounded from the door and the same man from the front desk entered the office.

"It was an unregistered Pay as you go phone. The call came from Rt 76 on Wooster Street"

"That leads to the Andrew Jackson Highway;" Lucas' brow lowered. "He could be going anywhere. He might even be leaving the state."

"Why would he leave the state?" Peyton asked. "Sawyer's not what he's looking for"

"You mean you don't believe this is revenge?" Hilary asked, confused.

"No, I mean, Yes? When he called he said he wanted me and Sawyer. I don't understand why he would want to leave the state, without me, I mean"

Hilary ran her fingers through the pieces of paper in Ian's criminal record. She pulled out the journal from behind it and began to skim through. "Accident at age eighteen killing his girlfriend of three years, Maggie, in a car crash. Later charged with reoccurring teenaged violence and was put in jail after physically abusing a Miss. Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis during the night of their senior prom." She looked up momentarily to lock her eyes on Peyton's before continuing. "Sentenced five years in jail and was released with a decry of recovery."

"Apparently not" Lucas deadpanned.

She was silent as she continued through the rest of the notes. Once she finished she looked up to the couple with a sigh.

"I know how hard this has to be for you." Hilary explained, pushing her brown hair behind her ears. "I lost my son to a kidnapper when he was three. That was over thirty years ago and there isn't a day that goes by when I don't regret things I could have changed to prevent it from happening. But I want you to know that I do care, and I do want to help. I'm going to do everything in my power to get your daughter back, for her sake as well as my dead son."

"Is this your way of asking us to leave?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

The woman half laughed. "I'm saying, do some research of your own and we will absolutely be in touch with in the next few hours."

Lucas pulled Peyton out of the room, past the man who had done the work on her cell phone.

"Hilary" He asked, making the Scott's turn. "Can I give Mrs. Scott her cell phone back?"

She frowned and lowered her eyes at Peyton. "If he calls you from any other number, or contacts you in any way what so ever, you contact me immediately." She scribbled something down quickly before walking towards them, taking the cell phone from the man and placing it in her hand along with a yellow post it note. "I'm serious, call me."

Peyton nodded, before moving back into Lucas embrace. Tears fell from her cheeks at the reminder. Luke pulled her away from the building and once they were outside, his arms were back around her. She cried into his shoulder and he buried his face into the top of her head. They cried together, standing by his car. He pulled open the driver's side door and sat down, pulling Peyton onto his lap. She curled into his chest, pressing her face against him. He rubbed her arms gently, trying to stay strong. But he was so scared. Everything in his body was screaming out in emotional pain. He ached and wanted to fight out and hit something…anything, but not Peyton.

The thought made him only more disgusted with him; for letting himself get that angry. His hands stopped moving and her green eyes met his face.

"What do we do?" Peyton cried to him, grasping his shirt tightly with her hands.

He shook his head solemnly. "I don't know Peyt, baby I wish I did."

"I need her back!"

His lips rested briefly on her forehead. "Me too" She pulled back again and nodded, tracing his chin with her polished nails. "We should go home, wait for a call…anything. Maybe call around our selves. Let Brooke know…"

She began to cry harder and fell back into his arms. This was not what he wanted…This was not what he wanted at all…

_It was a brisk Sunday morning. The small house already smelt of the sweetness of syrup and toasted bread. Because of the broken central air, a window was cracked open allowing the cool august morning breeze to waver around the bedroom. _

_Peyton, who was surprisingly already awake, awaited the surprise attack from her rambunctious two year old, which ironically happened every weekend morning. It normally happened right after the table had been set for breakfast, her little feet would be heard at a running pace coming from the kitchen. Well, they would be heard, but normally Peyton was dead to the world at that hour… which is why Sawyer Scott would come in to wake her up in the first place. _

_But lucky for Peyton, this time around she got to witness her beautiful daughter in all of her two year old glory, because she had gone to bed early last night, and was already feeling well rested. _

_The pitter-patter began and Peyton was surprised to see that Sawyer didn't even knock. The door was opened for her by her father, because she was too short to reach the handle, and then she was lifted into the air and dumped on the bed, right before Lucas left to finish attending to their breakfast. _

_Sawyer crawled her way over towards her mother's lump of a body and leaned down to gently kiss her mother's cheek, but doing so, was hard for the girl, because her neck gave out and she ended up knocking her forehead roughly against her mothers. But instead of crying, she gasped and sat up quickly, using her tiny hands to rub the pain away. Peyton's eyes shot open as she watched to make sure her baby girl was okay. _

_Yup, that was definitely going to bruise. She reached her hand out to push the curly blonde hair away from her daughter's face. _

"_Sowwey" Sawyer spoke quietly. Peyton used her hands to sit up, and lean against the bed frame. She reached for her two year old, and pressed her lips to the girl's soft cheeks. _

"_It's okay" She sat Sawyer on top of her stomach and bounced her lightly. "What's from breakfast?" She asked curiously. _

"_Toast and waffles" _

"_Yum!" She teased Sawyer by tickling this bottom of her feet. "My favorite"_

"_Me too!" The little girl cheered. She reached forward and placed a hand on Peyton's face, letting it land on her cheek. The mother was convinced she was doing that to steady herself, but when the girl pulled back, she smiled and whispered. "Pretty"_

_Peyton tilted her head in confusion and smiled back at her little girl. She rolled from the bed, Sawyer in her arms, and made her way to the kitchen. _

_She didn't know what astounded her so much from the statement given by her two year old, but she blushed and sat her down in her high chair. _

"_I'm pretty" Peyton smiled and leaned up against the stove by her husband's side. He turned to her, confused._

"_Says who?"_

_The blonde mother shrugged. "Sawyer"_

_He let out a small laugh and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lightly. "I would have to agree with her"_

_Lucas carried to food over to the table, including Sawyer's plastic train plate, and set it all down on the flat surface. With a smile, Peyton joined her family and sat down next to Sawyer. But surprisingly, Luke reached out and took her hand quickly, brushing his lips against the smooth surface. _

_Yea, this is how they wanted every Sunday morning to be. _

**So, that was chapter FIVE! Please leave a review, and like I suggested in the beginning Author's note, PLEASE shoot me a PM so we can rant and rave together about the One Tree Hill Season FINALE!! ******

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys aren't going to believe this. I'm practically done with this story. I'm finished writing it! & I forgot to upload this chapter. Like completely forgot!**

**WOOPS!**

**Her e you guys go!**

This was the most dreaded part of the entire afternoon.

As if finding out your daughter had been kidnapped was traumatic enough, Peyton and Lucas entered the door into their kitchen. Peyton threw her purse down on the table and walked forward three steps before stopping dead in her tracks. This wasn't helping. Luke watched as she made her way down the hall and took a right into Sawyer's bedroom.

What he then heard broke his heart. When he got to the doorway, he saw his wife doubled over, lying curled up over Sawyer's bed sheets. She released loud uncontrollable sobs and buried her face into her daughter's pillow, in taking her sweet scent. Lucas walked into the room, kicking off his shoes before lying down on the bed beside her. The mattress was small, a full sized bed. Peyton had her back pressed up against the wall when Lucas came down at her side. She splayed her hands on his chest, while his arms wrapped around her back. She continued to cry for what seemed like hours before falling into a restless sleep.

Lucas got up from the bed, kissed Peyton's forehead and moved out into the hall. He paced in front of the door, beginning his head to stop thinking. When it deemed impossible, he walked into their bedroom and lifted his cell phone from off the desk.

He dialed a familiar number and slugged down onto the queen sized bed, waiting quietly.

"Lucas" The woman's voice answered. "Why are you calling honey?"

He sighed. "Mom" He couldn't help but begin to cry. He was letting his guard down for one of the most important women in his life.

"Lucas" Karen responded, getting up from her bed alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone" He cried, tightening his grip on the sheets underneath his hand.

"Honey who's gone? What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucas tried to get a hold of his emotions. "Sawyer-"

"What?! Luke, what are you talking about?" Karen asked frantically, trying to make sense of the situation.

"You remember Peyton's stalker, Ian?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, but Lu-"

"He took her" He tried to explain.

"Peyton!"

Luke shook his head. "No mom, he took Sawyer. He went to her school and he kidnapped her."

"My god Lucas, when? Today?"

"Around noon"

"Lucas" She breathed. He could tell that his mother's tears began to fall as well. She was crying silently, and he heard a man's voice on the other line. He listened as she explained the situation to Andy. "Sweetie what are you doing? Where's Peyton?"

"She's asleep, in Sawyer's room" His heart dropped and Karen sighed.

"Andy and I are going to come home"

"No, mom, I didn't call you for that, I just, I needed someone to break down to. I'm trying to be strong for Peyton, but it's so hard." He lay back on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I know you are, because you're a great husband Lucas. But we are coming home, alright. We'll be there as soon as possible; we're going to help you figure this out."

"Are you sure?" He asked remorsefully.

"Lucas, I am positive. Now, is there anything you want me to bring? We'll be on the next plane out of here, so expect us around six am there."

He looked at the clock; it was only 5:30pm. "Okay, and no, we don't need anything"

"Luke, honey I know you're scared, but you are strong and you and Peyton are going to work hard to get you girl back."

A second sigh escaped his lips. "We are, but what if it's not enough"

"You're smart Luke, you can make sense of this-"

"We talked to her."

"What?" She rubbed her forehead, confused.

Luke continued. "Peyton got to talk to her over the phone. Ian, he called her cell phone so Peyton could talk to Sawyer. She wanted to do it, but it broke her heart, because he won't give her back and he's threatening to hurt her. And we're both so afraid. And Peyton wants to use herself as bait, but I'm afraid to let her try, because I can't lose her either, but she's right, the only way we are going to get Sawyer back is if she goes to him."

"So it's one or both of your girls" Karen clarified sadly.

"I know we could figure it out, and make Ian believe it's just Peyton going to him, but one wrong move, and he has our daughter. And if I sent just Peyton to him; I might not get either back. And he hates me, and I can't do anything, because I just make him angry, and he can't be angry because he has my daughter and I don't know what to do"

"We are going to be home soon Luke, just hang in there" His mother's soft words numbed his pain momentarily.

"Okay"

"I love you Lucas"

"I love you too Mom and, thank you. I, We really appreciate this"

"Of course, I'll see you soon. Bye son"

"Bye mom" He ended the call and threw it down next to him. Movement caught his eye and he saw Peyton standing against the wall; he sat up, holding his eyes on hers.

"You let me sleep" Peyton declared sadly.

"You didn't sleep long" He explained and motioned for her to come towards him. She sat down on his legs as he sat back down on the matress and pressed the right side of her face up against his chest, and shook it slightly.

"No, I can't sleep" She cried and Luke pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"My mom's coming to Tree Hill until…" He paused. Until what? They got Sawyer back or…

She nodded before he had time to finish his thoughts. "I know what you mean. That's sweet of her"

"No Peyton" He spun her in his lap so there faces were only inches apart. "Listen to me; we are going to get Sawyer back. We know who has her, and he's not looking to hurt her, just provoke us, so we can figure this out."

"I know Luke!" She cried, her eyes clouding over. "But what do we do? Wait for him to call back? What if that's not for another few days? I can't just wait, I'll go crazy waiting. I need to know she's safe, god, I promised I would love her forever!"

"Peyton" His arms eloped her in a secure hug. "You are going to love her forever. You love her now and you are going to love her tomorrow and you are going to love her when we get her back"

"But this is a shity way of showing her how much I love her. I got her fucking kidnapped by a psycho. My psycho!"

"Peyton, you are so beautiful and so strong and you are going to make yourself, and this baby," His hand came to rest on her flat stomach, and she was slightly taken back. "sick, blaming yourself. And I can't lose you too, so I need you to stay healthy and understand that this is not your fault. You thought he was gone, I thought this was over, but Ian is sick and deranged and this is his fault and you should not feel guilty."

"How can you know what to say right now Luke? How can you make so much sense? I can barely breathe"

Both his hands came to rest on her cheeks and he shook his head. "God baby I am dying and breaking down inside too, but I want to be here for you and support you and let you deal with this how you have to"

"Luke you are so good to me and I love you so much" They embraced each other again she peppered his face with kisses. She stopped, breathing heavily and looked into his eyes. "I am so sacred" She confessed.

His lips found hers and they shared a bruising kiss.

He held her cheeks between his hands and pulled away to look at her. "Me too Peyton"

-x---x-

The air was cool and the sky was dark when Karen finally entered her son's house hold. Andy followed in the door behind her, carrying eleven year old Lily on his hip, who was asleep against his shoulder. They'd arived around five in the morning, earlier than they'd expected, to find the front room dim and baron.

"Why don't you lay Lily down on the couch then head over to the guess room, I'll be in after I talk to Lucas"

Andy kissed her cheek and watched as she walked away. Karen knocked on the door to the master bedroom, iggnoring the uneasyness of the action, remembering it had once been hers. What the elder woman saw in front of her, broke, as well as swelled her heart. Her son and daughter in law were lying on top of the comforter, enravled in each others arms. The bed side light was lit and Karen could easily see the swolen red color present on each of their faces.

She didn't want to wake them, but still wanted to inform Lucas that she was here if they needed anything. Quitely, she crept over to the side of the bed and nudged her son's side. He stayed asleep, but to her dismay, Peyton woke up. Her eyes were enlarged and she pulled from Luke in worry. He stayed asleep, it made Karen wonder how long he had stayed awake while Petyon slept.

"Shh, honey, it's just me" Karen reached out and touched Peyton's cheek.

"Karen?" She asked.

"Yea" She whispered, and held her daughter in laws hand in her own. "You should go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know I was here if you need anything."

"Karen you don't need to be here, thank you, but I feel bad"

"Peyton, don't feel bad; this isn't your fault. And I'm going to be here for the two of you. I'm going to be here for my granddaughter"

The younger woman sighed. "I can't go back to sleep. The police said they would be in contact with us with in a few hours, and they haven't, which means they haven't found anything and Ian hasn't called me and I don't know if Sawyer's scared or hurt or where she is"

Karen wasn't alarmed by the young mother's tears, instead she pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried. It was the least she could do. "Peyton, I know it's early, but why don't we go sit out in the kitchen and have something to eat"

"No Karen, you should get some sleep. Thank's but maybe I'll just go for a walk."

"A walk, woah, now that's probably not the best idea."

"I know, but I don't want to sleep anymore and I need to do something to ease my nerves."

The brunette sighed. "For Luke's sake, please stay home. It would kill him if he woke up and you were't here"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid or wrecklass. I'm just going to take a walk and see where I end up. I will come home."

Karen nodded and let Peyton pass by her.

**Wanna know what I have up my sleeve? I'm not telling!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I has the stomach flu! It is so yuckie. If this chapter is not edited up to par, I greatly apologize!**

**My only advice for this chapter is to pay attention to the time! I wrote it out of sequence on purpose to enhance the effect :P **

The air was cool, but comfortable. It may have still been partially black out, but at least the temperature was mostly tolerable. Peyton walked from the porch steps and down the walk way, wearing the same jeans and t shirt from the day before; yesterday, when she found out her five year old daughter had been kidnapped by her high school stalker. Her feet continued down the side walk as she hooked a left. She pulled her hood over her head and walked at a slow pace.

Where was she going?

And what was the point of this?

She felt her pocket, smiling when her cell phone was poking out over the jeans. Peyton pulled it into her hands and let her fingers do the work before holding it against her ear.

"Peyton" A very exhausted raspy sounding voice answered the phone.

"Hey, I know it's early, but can I please come over?"

"Of course Peyton, I'm not even sleeping. I'm sitting on the back deck, just come on up Sweetie"

The blonde sighed. "Thank you Brooke, I really appreciate it."

"Of course" Peyton hung up the phone and increased her speed slightly.

The sun was rising just over the trees in the distances as Peyton came to stand in front of her best friend's home. She walked over towards the deck steps on the side of the house and made her way up towards the second floor. Brooke was sitting on the reclining bench with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Honey you're pregnant, what are you doing out here?" Peyton asked when the brunette came into view.

"Relax, Julian made me tea and brought me the blanket and I'd be warmer if you came and sat next to me." Peyton walked forward and sat on the edge of the chair; bring her legs out in front of her. Brooke offered her some of the blanket and the two snuggled into each other's sides.

"I'm assuming you've heard?" Peyton asked solemnly.

Brooke nodded against Peyton's head and squeezed her shoulders. "Haley called me"

"Oh"

They were silent for a while, listening to the waves as they crashed against the beach. "Hey Peyt, you're going to get through this; you and Lucas. You're going to get her back, I know it"

"It's Ian, did Haley tell you that? He took Sawyer because he couldn't have me and he's using her to get to me and I don't know what to do. I can give myself up if he promises to give Sawyer to Lucas, but what if he keeps us both. I don't trust him. He called us. Ian called my cell phone and let me talk to Sawyer and I hate myself because I couldn't tell her to run away or scream for help or not to trust him because he has her and if I make him angry he'll take it out on my girl."

Brooke let her own tears slip down her cheeks as she comforted her long time friend. "I wish I had the words to make things better for you Peyton, I really wish I did. But just know I want Sawyer back just as badly as you do and I'm going to help you and Lucas get through this in any way I can."

They lay there and watched the sun come up together.

-x—x-

"Excuse me" Sawyer stood at the side of the queen sized bed, her tiny body unable to see over the top.

"What do you want?" The elder man groaned and turned his head from off the pillow.

"I'm hungry" The five year old whispered and took a step back, alarmed by the anger in the man's voice.

"Why are you up?" He demanded. "Go back to sleep or I'll make you take a bath again" Her eyes enlarged and tears welled up in her green eyes. "What time is it?"

The curly blonde shrugged, freighted. "I don't know, I can't read that kind of clock"

"What do you mean? You can't tell time?" He sat up and looked at the analogue clock on the wall over the motel television set.

"I'm only five, and I haven't learned to read that one yet. My mommy was teaching me, but I didn't get it"

"It's _seven thirty_, go back to bed for a few hours." He fell back onto the pillow and shut his eyes.

"But I'm hungry!" She cried. Sawyer stood silently for a moment, watching the bed. "Ian" She called. He didn't respond. "Are you asleep?" She asked, but there was only silence. She walked towards the motel door, slowly, and leaned up on her tip toes to pull down on the lock and handle.

She waited with the door wide open, looking back into the crappy motel room. He was asleep, and she could leave to get something to eat, and come back, right?

Sawyer looked outside quickly, tilting her head.

_Where was she?_

-x—x-

Lucas barreled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. His eyes enlarged when he saw his mother sitting at the table, cup of tea in hand.

"Mom?" He walked forward, hands at his side. "Have you seen Peyton? I thought she was asleep, but when I woke up she was gone."

"She went for a walk" Karen tried to explain, but Lucas' face turned crimson.

"You let her go for a walk Mom, her daughter is missing and she's angry, imagine where she'll end up."

Karen raised her hand. "Peyton's at Brooke's house. She called about an hour ago"

"What time is it?"

"_Quarter to Seven_"

Luke nodded and sat down next to her, holding his face in his hands. "Mom, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it."

Her hand came to rest on the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you my boy"

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Me too" His cell phone rang and he sighed in relief as he noted the call was coming from Peyton's phone. "Peyton" He stood up.

"Hey" Her angelic soft voice answered. "You sound worried; I told your mom I was at Brookes."

"I know, she told me, I just, I don't know… I…never mind, what's up, what do you need?"

"Can you come pick me up please? Because Brooke crashed on the couch and I'm ready to come home now."

"Of course baby, I'm on my way"

"Thanks Luke"

"You're welcome Peyt" They shut their phones and Lucas looked up to his mother. "I'm going to go pick her up; I'll be back in a few. Actually, if you and Andy get a chance, could you pick up Peyton's car from the Hot Shots bar on the beach? We left it there yesterday when we found out about…"

"Sure Lucas, we can do that"

She smiled as Luke leaned down to kiss her cheek. He left through the kitchen door, grabbing his keys off the counter and running for his mustang.

He was happy the entire "family" lived in close proximity to one another. He speed off to the left, out of the driveway, and hurried the short distance to Brooke's beach house. When he pulled up, Peyton was sitting on the front steps, knees drawn up to her chin.

When she saw him, she stood up quickly and hurried into the passenger seat. Her eyes were blood shot and Luke knew she had spent most of her visit crying. He held her hand and squeezed it in acknowledgment.

"I feel so-"

"Awkward" Peyton started and Luke finished her sentence.

"Yeah, like nothing I'm doing is right or wrong. I'm just waiting for something to happen. And I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat because it doesn't make sense. And nothing makes sense. " Her green eyes met his blue ones and frowned. "This won't be forever, will it? We'll get her back"

"Peyton, I promise you we will get her back. I will start the search for that bastard myself if I have too"

"Luke" She reached for his cheek with her dry hand. "You can't get angry. If you get angry, he'll hurt her. And she has to be safe, she just has too."

"Sawyer is so smart Peyton, she probably knows something's not right and is trying to find a way out of there"

Peyton's cell phone began to ring. She looked down to her pocket and pulled it out. It wasn't and unknown call, yet she didn't know the number either.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Mommy?"

"Sawyer!? Thank god baby, where are you?" The mother couldn't help let her guard down in relief.

"In a bar"

"Why are you in a bar? Did Ian let you call me?"

"Ian's asleep"

"Ian's asleep?!" Peyton repeated in panic. "Baby, not to scare you, but run. Get away from there. Whose phone are you on?"

"Someone's cell phone"

"Sawyer, give them the phone"

"But I'm hungry!" She cried.

Peyton couldn't help but let her own tears fall as she sighed. "Baby, your daddy wants to talk to you"

"Okay" She whined.

"Sawyer" Lucas half yelled as he pulled the phone away from Peyton. "Are you okay baby girl?"

"Daddy I'm hungry and I want to come home now!"

"Give the person their cell phone back and let me talk to them"

"_My dad wants to talk to you" Her sweet voice came from the other line. _

"Hello?" A frazzled man answered the phone. "Seth Broderick, uhh, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Lucas and this is going to sound crazy, but I need you take my daughter. Hide her, and tell me where you are. My daughter was kidnapped by a man and it's a very series situation. Can you do me a favor and tell me where you are?"

"Uhh, Charlotte, The Whipplestop Motel off of I-77."

"Shit, that's a 4 hour drive"

"I can meet you half way if you like." Seth suggested.

"I really couldn't ask you to do that, but I would really appreciate it if you would call the police. Ask my daughter where Ian is?"

"_Do you know where Ian is?" _The man asked Sawyer.

"_Asleep upstairs in the room"_

"He's upstairs in the motel room, she says."

"Great" Luke's voice alighted. "Take her and lock her in your car and call the cops. You cannot let that man get his hands on her again."

The man lifted Sawyer into his arms and carried her out to his car. "I need to hang up on you to call the cops" He explained to Lucas.

"That's fine. We are going to start in that direction now; call us back please as soon as you know anything."

"Will do, and don't worry about anything. I'm sure you'd do the same if it was my daughter and you were in my place. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been separated?"

"Just about twenty four hours."

"Worst twenty four hours of your life?"

Luke couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "You have no idea."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Thanks again" Luke spoke honestly.

"No problem; I'll call you back shortly." They hung up and Luke nearly dropped his phone as Peyton leapt into his arms.

"It's over" He told her. "We are getting her back"

"Oh God Lucas" She held her face into his neck. Peyton pulled back quickly. "Call Hilarie, tell her that we're going to pick her up. Tell her someone needs to meet us there."

"Of course baby" He kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled away to look into her smiling eyes.

"We're getting her back!"

-x—x-

The Mustang was pulling 90mph on 74, Peyton's hand clasped tightly in his. They could hear the noise before the saw it. Hilarie had directed them to Charlotte central where they drove into a maze of police cars. Peyton had dove out of the car before Lucas had even parked.

"Where's my daughter?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, as she made her way through the group of officers. "Where's Sawyer Scott?"

A hand reached out to touch her shoulder and she spun around and faced a man she had never seen before. "Hi, I'm Seth, the guy from the bar; I had your daughter with me while we waited for the police." Peyton didn't know why, but she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a short hug.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" The man saw the tears that were falling from her eyes and the relief that filled them when he nodded.

"She's right inside the station." Peyton squeezed the man's hand before dashing towards the entrance to the police station. At some point, Luke caught up with her and snatched her hand. They ran in through the sliding doors and whipped their head around the lobby.

"Mommy!" Sawyer yelled out; she jumped down from off a chair in the corner just as Peyton turned to see her.

"Sawyer, my god" She cried and fell to her knees in front of the girl, pulling her into her arms. "SoSo" She sighed, pressing her nose into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Mom I missed you" Sawyer whispered as Lucas leaned down, pulling Sawyer into his arms and bring Peyton up with them. "Was he a bad man?" She asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy you're safe" Peyton kissed her daughter's soft cheek and felt at ease in her husband's embrace, clutching Sawyer's waist for dear life.

"But you told me I was going to be okay" She said confused and he was very mean.

Luke nodded at the five year old blonde and held her arm in his hand. "He is a very bad man who hurt mommy a long time ago and he took you from us and we told you that you were safe because we didn't want you to be scared. We knew we would get you back"

"He was so scary and he yelled and through things and made me take a bath and I told him I didn't want to" The girl cried.

"He watched you bathe?" Peyton inquired and her heart fell to her stomach when Sawyer nodded.

"And he washed my hair and I yelled at him and he hit me!" She defended her actions. Peyton turned her head into Lucas neck and cried.

They stood hold each other for a while until a man in uniform approached them remorsefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott" He shook each of their hands and sighed. "I know this is the last think you want to do, but we need you to identify Ian Banks for us. The man from the motel room is confined in one of our temporary jail cells down the hallway, but I have his photo graphs in this folder here. " He lifted it to their view.

Lucas looked down and Peyton and kissed her forehead, watching as she agreed to the man's request. "We can do it together" Luke stated, taking Sawyer fully into his arms.

Peyton nodded and the officer opened the folder.

Her heart stopped.

"That's not Ian Banks" She whispered.

Sawyer looked into her mother's face. "Mommy that's the fireman, he's the one who had me"

She stared up at Lucas in pale wonderment. "They don't have Ian"

**Too good to me true.. Oh well. We sha'll see. **

**For a good time hit the review button and write me a nice note. **

**Question I'm wondering: What cell phone do you have? Do you like it? If you could have any cell phone, what would you get (by any phone company.)**

**^_^ MAYGEN!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alexander Whitley Banks, cousin to Ian Banks" Lucas read the statement that had been handed to him before leaving the police station in Charlotte. Peyton held Sawyer in her arms as the two of them lay on the mattress in their master bedroom. The five year old had fallen asleep an hour ago, but Peyton, who was still suffering from server anxiety, was content just to hold her for a while; her daughter's head pressed tightly against her chest, a hand covering her cheek.

"When we were going to pick her up, I couldn't help but see this as the most amateurish act ever. I mean, falling asleep and letting his captive just waltz out of the motel room. He had years to plan this out."

"Well it seems he used those years to his advantage." Luke spoke dryly, lying down next to his wife, his left hand lightly pressed to her stomach, tracing it idly. His other hand landed softly on Sawyer's hip, gripping it tightly.

"What do you think Alexander was Luke? A test? He was testing our family and you know it."

"Baby, I don't know what's going on here, but we're going to find out."

"I thought we had him" Her eyes locked on his. "Ian; I thought this was over as quick as it had started."

"We got her back Peyton; we won."

She shook her head. "No Luke, don't you get it? We didn't win. Ian is still out there and he was just using Alexander to prove that. He's trying to get into our lives. It's not about Sawyer. It's me."

A shiver ran down his spine and his eyes enlarged slightly before shutting tightly. "They're going to interrogate Alexander and get as much out of him as possible."

Peyton nodded and moved her head onto his chest, comforted by the gentle touches on her _stomach_. She looked up at him and shook his chin, begging his eyes open. "You're okay with this?" She asked, placing her hand on top of his. "I know it came up at a weird time and we needed to ignore it for a while, but, what are you thinking Luke?"

He sighed. "I'm terrified for you and our-" His hand stopped. "-new baby. I don't want to go through what we had to before. I don't want you to miss out on any of their lives and honestly, I'm terrified to do it without you."

"I don't even know if I have placental prevail again Luke. I could be fine. This could be a normal pregnancy. There's been no pain so far. "

His hand ran down her cheek. "How many weeks are you?"

"Three"

"Three!?" His eyes lowered. "That's so soon. We shouldn't tell anyone for now, especially Sawyer, not when something could potentially happen."

"I understand, but I think Sawyer should know about this. We need to start being open with her, just in case something happens again. She needs to know everything"

"Even if it hurts her?" Luke asked. "What if you lost the baby? That would crush her."

"It's important for her to know Luke. Maybe we can prevent bad things from happening to her again if we are honest with her."

"But Peyt"

She shook her head. "I used to think that she was too young, and I didn't want to tell her about my pregnancy with her, but she has to know it all. All of it. Ian, everything. If I can have the power over my child's safety and can prevent something, like this, from happening again, I will in any way at any cost. "

Luke kissed her head and moved off the mattress slowly. "I'm going to go check in with my mom and Andy." The bed jostled as his weight was removed and he watched as Sawyer's eyes flew open.

Sawyer moved in Peyton's arms and the woman tightened her grip in surprise. "Is Lily here?" The girl yawned and her mother nodded against her head.

"Yea baby, Lily's down stairs with Grandma Karen" Peyton responded.

Sawyer's green eyes looked up at her father and he smiled unsurely while bending down to kiss her soft cheek. "How was your nap?"

She shrugged and cuddled into her mother's warm embrace. "You woke me up when you moved"

"I'm sorry" He lifted his girl into his arms and Peyton's heart pained at the loss of contact. She shot up into a sitting position and begged Luke with her eyes to hand Sawyer back over to her. The five year old was set back down on Peyton's lap after a quick hug. "You wanna go see Lily?"

The girl seemed content in her mother's arms and shook her head up at her father. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"It's late, you can go sleep in your room if you want" Luke suggested, but both Peyton and Sawyer looked up at him in terror.

"I wanna stay here with mommy" She explained and he smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course SoSo" He planted a kiss on Peyton's cheek and backed away. "You gonna tell her now?"

"Tell me what now?" Sawyer asked and a frown appeared on Peyton's face.

"Well now I have to, thanks Luke"

He sighed apologetically. "Would you like me to stay here with you?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nah, leave it to me. We'll have some girl time"

"If you're sure, I'll be right out in the kitchen if you need me." He bowed meekly out of the room.

"So Mommy" Sawyer whispered, ducking her head into her mother's arm.

"So Sawyer" She echoed and held her daughter closer, if possible.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

The blonde woman sighed. "First I want you to tell me about what happened to you"

Sawyer blinked up at her. "With Ian?"

Peyton didn't bother to correct her daughter. "Yes baby"

An angry huff escaped her lips and she moved away from Peyton's embrace. She glanced into her mother's eyes as her tears began to fall. The mother reached out and brushed her tears away from her red cheeks.

"You can tell me anything." Peyton reassured her.

A soft kiss was placed on the five year olds forehead before she nodded to her mother. "He was so nice at first. He let me wear his helmet and we were talking in the car, but then after he talked to you he got angry and was screaming. He wouldn't let me eat dinner and locked me in the car. I kept telling him I wanted to go home, but he wouldn't let me." Peyton held her daughter's hand to comfort her. "Then when we got to a hotel he told me I needed a bath, but I said I didn't need one cause I already had one, but I didn't want to be naked in front of him, but he yelled and said that I had to. And he grabbed my hair and I was scared and hungry" Peyton started to cry, shaking slightly as she pulled Sawyer closer to her. "Mommy why are you crying?" Sawyer asked. "I didn't mean to make you sad, you told me to tell you"

"No baby, I'm just so angry at that man." She explained running a hand down her girl's face.

"I'm angry at him too" Sawyer confessed. "I don't want to see him ever again."

"You won't ever have to, I promise. Your Daddy and I are going to keep you safe." Peyton swore to her child.

"Promise?" The girl begged.

"Of course, but So, I need to ask you something and you need to tell me the truth."

"Okay"

Peyton's heart broke as the question passed by her dry lips. "Did Ian touch you in a way you didn't like when he made you take a bath?"

Sawyer's eyes watered. "He washed me with a cloth like you and daddy used to do"

It was unclear how she was doing it, but Peyton continued to breathe though it pained her. Shards of glass were pressed deep into her chest. "That was very wrong of him Sawyer; I want you to know that. It was very inappropriate, but I'm glad you told me. And I'm so happy we can talk like this; you know I lost my mom when I was very young and I don't remember a lot about her. And I want to always be here for you, but most importantly I'm so sorry I brought this upon you."

"What do you mean Mommy? You didn't do this to me."

"Oh baby, it was because of me this happened to you. The man who was helping Ian was angry at me, and using you. And I just want to be honest with you because I love you and I know you're young sweetie, but I think you're smart enough to understand this."

"-Mommy I don't blame you" She whispered. "I love you"

Despite the pain, Peyton's teeth shown through her lips. "I love you too Sawyer" They shared a sweet hug and Peyton pulled Sawyer onto her lap. She leaned up against the head board and Sawyer faced her, straddling her mother's lap. Peyton's hands fell on her daughter's hips and she looked into her face. "So let's stop this sad stuff; I have some big news for you"

"What!?" Sawyer bounced excitedly.

"So you remember what you wanted for you birthday?" Peyton asked, tightening her hold.

"A brother or sister" The blonde woman nodded. "Are we gonna have one?!"

"I think so "

"You think so?" She questioned.

"Well when I was pregnant with you, I had some problems and the doctors said I probably wouldn't be able to have another baby"

"Which is why you said no when I asked for one?"

"Yes, but I decided that I would see what happens. And I went to the doctor and found out that I'm going to have a baby"

'How long till the baby is here? Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley said it takes a long time"

"It's going to take a very long time, the baby just started growing, but I need to tell you one more thing"

"What, is it bad? It sounds bad"

"Well SoSo, like I said the baby needs a lot of time to grow and things can go wrong, so there is a chance I might lose the baby and I might get sick again"

"Like you did with me?" Peyton nodded her head. "Mom I don't want you to get sick because of me and a new baby."

Peyton took hold of Sawyer's chin. "I think I'm going to be okay, so you don't worry about me, alright beautiful?"

"Am I aloud to be excited for the new baby?" The little girl questioned.

"Of course you can be happy SoSo, I'm glad that you are, but just know that things can still go wrong."

She nodded sadly, fully understanding.

-x—x-

In the kitchen Lucas sat facing his mother who was making a cup of bed time tea. Her eyes met Lucas' and she offered him a small smile.

"You got her back" She encouraged.

He shrugged. "But that doesn't change the fact that she was taken away. How are we going to let her go anywhere again? He's still out there, the fucker" Karen lowered her eyes. "Sorry; the creep who's planning my wife and child's abduction."

"You and Peyton, you'll figure things out Lucas, I know you will"

"She's pregnant" He whispered and Karen's mug fell to the glass table top. "You've got to keep it to yourself though, it's early yet"

"That's so exciting sweetie!" She cooed and reached forward to take hold of his arm.

"I'm scared, what if I almost loose her again?"

Karen shook her head. "You'll take more precautions this time. Maybe she'll stay on bed rest longer or you'll check in with a doctor frequently. Don't worry about it Luke and don't make Peyton worry about it either. She's had enough stress to last her a life time in the last twenty four hours."

A door in the hallway creaked open and Peyton stepped into the kitchen carrying Sawyer.

"Hey pretty girl" Karen greeted her favorite granddaughter.

"I'm not a pretty girl" She announced and watched as her grandmother shook her head in disagreement.

"The prettiest"

"No mommy's the prettiest; she take's the cake" Karen and Lucas laughed while Peyton kissed Sawyer's head. "Where's Lily?"

"She's watching a movie with Uncle Andy before bed"

"What movie?" Sawyer enquired, her head coming off her mother's shoulder.

"I think Speed Racer"

The five year old smiled and snapped her head in her father's direction. "May I go watch please?"

Peyton's grip on her child tightened subconsciously. "Go ahead" He spoke and he watched his wife's heart break as she set their girl on the floor. She ran off to the living room just as innocently as she ever had.

-x—x-

Later that night, Sawyer was tucked between her mother and father, dead to the world, as they all curled up on the king sized bed. Peyton and Lucas' eyes danced over each other's faces in the moonlight.

"I have to tell you something" She whispered. "And it's going to kill you, but I can't be the only one to know because it's making me sick"

"Tell me Peyton" He responded and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"He touched her." Luke could see the tears that fell from her eyes.

"What?" Maybe he was ignoring it, or genuinely confused, Peyton couldn't tell.

"Alexander made her bathe and he put his hands on her. That bastard had his hands on our naked five year old daughter."

Lucas felt sick.

He was sick.

He shot up from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to empty his stomach, crying in unison with his wife who remained in bed, holding their child.


	9. Chapter 9

**So ya'll, guess what I've got. Swine Flu. Yeah, and it sucks so much. I've never been sicker. **

"So I've decided two things Mommy" Sawyer clambered up onto the king sized bed in her parent's room and crawled into her mother's arms.

Peyton kissed the top of her five year olds head and smiled. "What two things?"

"One" She shoved a finger out in front of her, just touching Peyton's nose. "I should get to help pick out the baby's name"

The blonde woman lowered her eyes. "And Two?"

"I should be allowed to go back to school"

Her mouth snapped ajar to speak, but nothing came out at first. "I-I" She frowned and brushed her finger's over Sawyer's face. "I'm not ready to let you do that"

"Why not? I've already missed two days of school and I've been safe since Saturday! I'm going to fall behind!" The girl whined.

"Daddy is figuring some things out right now SoSo. Remember what I explained to you?" She asked.

Sawyer moved her body out of her mother's arms to sit cross legged on the mattress besides her. "There's still a bad man out there and we need to be protected"

"Yes, and that means you and Jamie and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan-"

"-And Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian all need to stay inside and be safe because Ian is a bad man." She finished for her. "I know, you told me, but I like school and I want to go back."

"You will be able too soon baby I promise"

"So because I don't have to go to school tomorrow, can I stay up later and watch a movie with Lily!?" She begged with her green eyes.

Peyton sat up and brushed Sawyer's curly hair behind her ears. "Of course my baby"

Sawyer shot up from the bed and darted out of the bedroom. Peyton followed slowly behind her, but stopped to take a seat in the kitchen besides Karen. The elder woman smiled at her and then slid a cup of tea that she had brewed, down the table.

"Thanks Karen" Peyton leaned her head against her hand and took a gulp of the warm substance.

"You're welcome Peyton"

A small laugh escaped her mouth. "No really, thank you for everything. Thank you for staying, even though we're America's _Most Wanted _Family, and thank you for helping out. It means so much to me"

"I wouldn't leave knowing that my family was in danger. Andy and I are going to stay as long as we have to in order to make sure you're going to be okay"

"Lily's been a big help too. Sawyer loves having her Older Cousin around"

"I think she really enjoys it as well. The home environment is new to her, even given the circumstances, I think she likes it. It's a break from travel." Karen watched as Peyton's eyes glazed over and she raised the warm mug to her forehead. "Are you feeling alright Peyton?"

"I'm stressed and tired and over whelmed, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Why don't we go watch that movie with the girls?" Karen suggested and stood from her chair.

Peyton remained seated and looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm going to sit here and finish my tea. I'll be in to watch in a few" Her mother in law stepped forward to squeeze her shoulder and retreated towards the living room. She lay her head down on the table and began to cry.

For minutes on end she cried, enjoying the feel of the cool glass beneath her cheek and the tears as they glided down her face she didn't even realize Lucas had steeped in the back door when he had. Her husband was immediately at her side, pulling her into his arms. She sat up, confused, but comforted by his hold.

"I can't keep finding you like this Peyton" Somehow she was readjusted onto his lap and sighed when her head made contact with his chest. This is what she had needed all day.

"Who did you talk to?"

He kissed the top of her head before sighing. "Everyone"

"How did it go?"

With a shake of his chin, he lifted her up higher into his arms. "I'll explain later" Lucas pulled back to look into his wife's pale face. "What's wrong?"

The flow of tears increased momentarily. "You're going to kill me"

A gentle laugh escaped his throat. "You know I won't"

She sighed. "I don't feel well"

"Oh" He blinked. "Oh, shit the baby?" With a simple nod, his heart broke. "Pain?" He asked.

"No, no pain, just uneasiness and I'm light headed."

His hand came to rest on her forehead, which was warm, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. "Would you like to go see a doctor?" He enquired and let his hand fall to her cheek.

"I think that would be best."

With a nod, he lied to himself and to his wife. He couldn't let believe they would be back where they had been five years ago, even with all that's happen to them since. "I'll make an appointment for tomorrow morning." He moved away from her, unwilling to let her see his pain. He opened up the refrigerator door and stared in at the massive amount of leftovers contained in plastic. "Where's Sawyer?"

"In with your mom and Lily watching a movie"

He glanced down at his watch before pulling out a bottle of Sam Adams. "Shouldn't she be asleep?"

Her breath escaped in a puff. "She guilt tripped me by asking if she could go back to school, which I of course, turned down, then she said so long as she didn't have school the next day, she should surely be able to stay up and watch a movie"

Lucas laughed and sat down with his drink at the table. "Crazy girl"

"Daddy better not develop a drinking problem during stressful times." She teased.

"Daddy wouldn't dare." He responded seriously. "I have an occasional drink"

"I know Luke; I was just trying to lighten the mood"

He sighed and reached across the table to hold her hand before she had a chance to lift the warm mug to her lips. "Thanks for being strong."

Peyton laughed. "God, I am so beneath strong right now. I'm at the other end of the planet and falling."

"I'll lift you back up"

And she smiled; a real Peyton Scott smile. "Corny, but I'll take it"

He watched as her head rolled back onto her shoulders and she closed her eyes momentarily. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

A frown appeared over her pale cheeks. "I would, but I promised myself to our daughter."

"She won't even notice." He stood and gently tugged her beside him. He led her into their bedroom and watched as she climbed under the covers once more. Luke sat and the edge of the bed drawing lazy lines on his wife's forehead. Peyton leaned into his touch and smiled, this is what she needed. Her eyes stared up at him and he smiled. "You're so beautiful."

It sort of slipped out, but warmed Peyton's heart all the same. "You're sweet" He moved onto the mattress and sat over her, his knees on either side of Peyton's hips. His lips met hers as their tongues mingled together. Luke raked his hands up and down her arms, his lips leaving her lips to trial down her neck. She pushed her head back into the pillow. "I thought you were going to let me sleep"

A sigh left his throat and he leaned back to push her hair off her pale face. "I know I've done this already and you've done and we keep dancing behind these words but, I'm really sorry that all of this is happening to our family and I can't wait until things have settled down."

"This better not be you blaming your self"

"Hey, I am not blaming myself. Regardless off whose fault it is, I still feel horrible."

Peyton quickly leaned up and kissed his lips. "So, please fill me in. Who did you talk to today, and what did they say."

"Well, I spent most of the day at the station. I reinforced home security and pretty much all of North Carolina is out looking for Ian Banks. Then I went over to the school, since they had the culprit to the fire and reason for lockdown in custody, they confidently kept class in session after the weekend, and the Kindergarten program has been suspended until tomorrow morning."

"So Sawyer hasn't missed any school?" Peyton enquired.

"Not yet"

"That's good then"

He kissed her forehead and then moved off of the bed. "I'm going to go spend some time with my other girls and let you sleep"

"Thanks Luke"

His teeth shown in a sweet smile. "No problem" Lucas meekly left the room, closing the door behind him. He had taken one step into the dim hallway, when he felt something run lightly into his legs.

"Daddy?" Her quite voice echoed against the walls. "Where's Mom? She Grandma said she was going to watch the movie with us"

"Mom's tired and doesn't feel well; would you mind if I came and watched with you instead?"

The five year old smiled. "No, I don't mind. I haven't seen you all day!" Lucas bent over and lifted his daughter into his arms, holding her on his hip. He entered the living room with Sawyer in his arms and sat down on the couch next to his mother. Andy was to the left of her, with Lily resting her head lightly against his shoulder. Sawyer stayed on his lap, her head pressed into his chest as Karen pressed play.

Lucas ended up carrying Sawyer to bed before the movie even ended. She fell asleep, admitting tiny snores which distracted the viewers. He lay her down and then crossed the hall to sleep next to his wife.

-x—x-

"Dad" Someone was touching his arm. He turned away from it. "Dad" A girl's voice rang in his ears. "DAD!" It was louder.

Lucas Scott pulled the pillow of his head, and rotated to see Sawyer's blonde head staring back at him. "What SoSo?"

"I can't sleep"

He scratched his head and sat up, glancing at the clock. "It's 1am, are you sure you don't want to try to sleep?" She shook her head and pouted. "Alright" He carefully kicked the covers off his legs, trying not to wake his wife.

"What are we doing?" The five year old asked.

"Shh" He whispered and bent down to pull her onto his hip. "Just come with me." He carried her out to the kitchen, squinting his eyes after flicking on the lights. He dragged his feet over to the cabinets, using his unoccupied hand to pull to glasses off the shelf. Then he stalked out to the fridge, taking out the milk. He poured each glass half full with liquid, then set Sawyer on the floor so he could easily place each glass in the microwave.

"Warm milk?" Sawyer questioned and watched as Lucas nodded in response. "Mommy used to give me warm milk before my naps when I was a baby."

"And do you know why she did that?" He asked, placing the milk back in the refrigerator and then retreated with a loaf of white bread which he set on the counter.

"No, why?" Sawyer sat at the kitchen table.

"My uncle Keith would make me warm milk so I could sleep better. It settles your thoughts and lets you rest. And peanut butter" He lifted the jar and knife from the pantry to show his daughter. "-coats your stomach so you can relax."

"Cool" She spoke in awe. "You're so smart Daddy"

He smiled and shook his head. "Thank you Sawyer, I hope you got some of my intelligent genes."

"Probably not" Sawyer stated calmy.

"Why "probably not"?" Luke asked, curious.

"Cause I already got so much of mommy, there's not room left for more genes. I have your eyes, but that might be it"

Lucas laughed and carried her glass of warm milk and peanut butter sandwich over to the table. "You're lucky then. You'll go far with your mother's genes."

"I'd go farther if I was mixed." He laughed again. Maybe she did get some of his brains after all. Or maybe she was Haley's kid as well. Lucas sat down beside her and took a quick sip of his milk while he watched her eat the sandwich. "You didn't want one?"

"Nah, I was hoping to steal a bite of yours." She held it up to his face; such a generous child. How did he get so lucky? He took a nibble of the corner and then turned away to chew. "Thank you Sawyer"

"I smell peanut butter" A new voice called out from the hallway. Peyton Scott poked her head into the kitchen and smiled at the view in front of her.

"Yeah, Daddy made me a sandwich, but you can have a bite if you like cause it's really big!" She held it out for her and watched as her mother squatted down besides her. Peyton's teeth covered a corner and she took a small bite.

"Thank you baby" She kissed Sawyer's head and stood to walk over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water and drained half of its contents quickly.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?" Sawyer asked, kneeling up on her chair.

"A little bit, but I still need to get more sleep"

"Why are you up couldn't sleep like me?" The girl enquired sweetly.

Peyton laughed. "I needed my daughter next to me to keep me warm"

"Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep" Sawyer smiled. "I needed my mommy and daddy to keep me safe"

Lucas and Peyton shared a glance. "I bet that's it" Lucas pulled Sawyer into his arms as she swallowed down the last bite.

"Daddy!" She laughed and leaned into his side, turning her head into his arm and she yawned.

"You ready for bed SoSo?" He asked.

"I would assume so." Both Peyton and Lucas laughed at their daughters antics. Sawyer leapt down off her chair. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. I'll meet you in your room" She bounced off down the hall.

"I like her" Peyton smiled and stood, placing the dishes in the sink then taking Lucas hand and pulling him up besides her.

"We made a pretty cute kid" His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he directed them back towards the bedroom, flipping the light switch off. She crawled onto the bed then ducked under the covers, watching while Luke quickly brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

Sawyer's head appeared in the doorway. "I can still sleep here, right?" She questioned.

Peyton lowered her eyes. "Get over here goof" A smile lit her daughter's face and she took a running start before leaping up onto the mattress. She kicked her little feel under the comforter and lay her head down on her mother's pillow. Peyton's head came down close to the five year olds and she wrapped her arms around Sawyer's tiny body. She smiled when the girls hand moved under the sheets and came to rest on her unexposed stomach.

"The baby's here, right mom?" She asked.

Peyton placed her hand over Sawyer's and dragged it lower just touching the waist band of her sweatpants. "The baby's growing right there and soon you'll be able to see and even feel the baby?"

"Feel it?" She question, obviously confused.

"Yup, when the baby moves and kicks under my skin, you can put your hand on my stomach, just like this, and feel it."

"The baby's gonna kick you? Does it hurt?"

Peyton removed her hand from under the covers and light brushed Sawyer's hair from her face. "Nope, it feels like tiny air bubbles rising to the surface, or like a butterfly flapping its wings"

"Cool!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Very cool."

Lucas had been watching his girls from the bathroom door and smiled, loving the exchange between the two of them. He turned off the bedroom light and left the bathroom door ajar so Sawyer would be able to find her way in the dark if she had to. It was all second nature any way. Lucas walked around the bed and climbed into his side.

"So mommy do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

Peyton laughed and kissed Sawyer's forehead. "Well I already have one silly girl, so a boy would be fun, but I don't mind."

"What about you daddy?" Sawyer turned to look and her father's dark face.

"I wouldn't mind a boy or a girl"

"I want a girl" Sawyer explained. "A little sister to dress up with and ride bikes and watch princess movies"

"We'll see" Luke leaned down to kiss her forehead. His eyes met Peyton's and he smiled. They both wanted the same thing. "You better sleep in SoSo, it's late"

The girl giggled. "I might"

-x—x-

The following morning, Sawyer was up before dawn.

And Lucas, the great father he was, got up, and on no sleep, made her pancakes for breakfast. Karen and Andy had taken Lily out on an morning walk into town and to stop at the dinner for breakfast. Lucas enjoyed the time spent with his daughter while they let Peyton sleep in. He knew she needed it. He let her sleep until well after ten when he snuck into their dark bedroom to wake her for the doctor's appointment he'd set up for her. Her head was buried underneath the blankets as she hid from his touch, begging him with her groans to go away. Lucas pulled the comforter away from her face and kissed her lips softly.

Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back. "Go away" She whispered, laying her head back amongst the pillows.

Lucas smiled when her green orbs finally shown through her eye lids. "You have a doctor's appointment at eleven. "

"And what time is it now?" She perched up on her elbows.

"9:30"

Her face dropped. "9:30, Lucas are you serious?" He blinked. "There's a whole hour more I could be sleeping."

"I thought you'd want to get ready and shower and eat and stuff"

"Eating is optional, and shower? I was just going to throw on clothes." Lucas began to back away towards the door. "Hey!" She shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

"Out, so you can sleep"

She frowned. "No way, you woke me up; now make me pancakes Mister."

Luke smiled again, shaking his head playfully while exiting to the kitchen. Sawyer was waiting in the hall, staring back at him. "Go jump on your mother for me" Sawyer broke out in a sprint through the door. "Carefully!" He followed and then continued down the hall.

"Hi Momma!" Sawyer beamed as she landed on the bed smiling. Peyton moved into a seated position and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Hi Sawyer!"

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you too silly girly" Peyton kissed her head. "Are you going to the doctors with me and daddy?"

"I have to; Grandma Karen and Uncle Andy took Lily to breakfast so they might not be home. Wh"at are they going to do at the doctors?"

"They're going to check on me and the baby and make sure everything's okay"

Sawyer's eyes widened. "What if something's wrong?"

"Then the doctors will tell us and then we can decided what to do"

The girl clung to her mother, pressing her head against her firm chest. "I know you told me that something could happen, but I really don't want anything too"

"I know baby, me too"

"I'll hold your hand at the doctor, if that will make you feel better."

"I would like that" And Peyton took her daughter's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

The results that the Scott's received from the doctor were perfect. Peyton and the baby were healthy and had zero risk of any complications this time around. Luke was thrilled with this news and was comforted in the fact that he could actually enjoy the birth of his second child. And Peyton felt confident in the fact that the sickness she had been feeling was just nausea.

Michael and Sawyer were both back in school by the following week, both families uneasy, knowing that Ian was still out there. The precautions were taken and the police were confident that Ian Banks wouldn't get within a 1 mile radius of the two Scott families. Haley and Peyton were situated back into their routines, every other day picking up the two kids from kindergarten at noon.

It was the twelfth days since the accident which had happened on the Friday of the second week since school had begun. Haley was walking the sidewalk up to the school entrance. She handed her ID to the man in uniform stand guard at the door. He let her through and she waited in the hallway for the last five minutes of class with the other mothers. It was times like these she realized that she would never be a stereotypical mother. She watched on as the other mother's gabbed to themselves about PTA and book clubs and bake sales and what time they would meet for brunch the next morning. This realization also made her happy that she had her two best girl friends. Her kids loved them as much as she did and together they were all one big family. She couldn't ask for anything better.

It was noon, so she followed behind the group of mothers into the classroom. The kids were packing up the art supplies off the round tables and grabbing their belongings from the cubbies. Sawyer was at her side quickly, grabbing her hand, while Mike staled, talking to everyone and anything.

"Mike" Haley called to him. He looked away from his group of friends. "Let's go, I've got to drop Sawyer off at the studio and you with Nanny Deb and Emily and get back to school."

He bowed his head and followed her out of the building.

Once in the car, Sawyer perked up. "Aunt Haley, today Michael took his bracelet off, and I told him not too"

"Tattle tale" He spat and watched as his mother glared at him from the rearview. "I put it back on!"

"Michael, I already told you the importance of that bracelet."

"Mom, but guys don't wear bracelets!" He defended and Haley sighed.

"I will talk to you about this later." She scolded.

"You're just jealous cause mine comes off" Mike whispered to his cousin.

"No" Sawyer crossed her arms. "I don't want mine to come off. I know that if I keep mine on, I won't get stolen again and my mommy and daddy will find me"

"Whatever" Mike turned his head to look out the window. The two were silent for the remainder of the ride.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Peyton was outside Tric talking to Chase and a delivery man. She turned from the two men when she saw Haley's car. A smile spread over her cheeks as the car pulled up in front of them and Sawyer left the vehicle at a run, crashing into her mother's arms.

"I'd stay and talk, but I have to get back to work" Haley yelled from the driver's seat.

"No problem, thanks for dropping her off" She called back as she lifted Sawyer onto her hip. Haley gave her a wave and pulled out of the parking lot. "So, how was school?"

"Great, Mrs. Kimball's happy cause I'm all caught up in school, but it wasn't hard because you and Daddy made me so smart."

Peyton brushed her fingers over Sawyer's hair. "That was all daddy, now I've got to finish up something here, but we'll go home soon."

"Okay" She was placed on the ground and bound off into the building, high fiving Chase discreetly, while he continued to talk to the liquor delivery man. Peyton watched as Sawyer ran across the large room and opened up her office door, quickly taking a seat on the bean bag chairs in the corner by the CD player. "Dibs on picking the music" She kneeled in front of the shelves, scanning over the vinyl. Her tiny fingers came in contact with one she liked, and she pulled it out, moving to stand in front of the turntable.

The music started and Peyton looked up at her daughter. "The Rolling Stones, good choice baby"

Sawyer smiled and pulled her sketch book out of her backpack before sitting back down in the bean bag chairs. "Mom, I'm hungry. We had snack time at nine, but I haven't had anything since then."

Peyton looked away from her computer screen and pulled open her desk drawer. "I'll give you something to hold you over for now, but we can go out for lunch after I finish up with this." She searched through the junk. "How about a granola bar?"

"That's fine" She stood up and walked to the side of Peyton's desk, taking the snack from her hand.

"Here take my phone to call and see if dad wants to meet us at the Dixie _Grill at one" _

_"Okay" She reached and took the cell phone in her other hand. "Can I go stand on the stage while I call?"_

_"Sure, but if Chase is bringing in boxes, do not get in his way" _

_Sawyer nodded and left the office at a run. To her dismay Chase wasn't even at the bar to bother. She normally saw more of him and Mia at parties then she did at her mother's work. He usually came in later. She leapt up onto the stage and took a seat on the stool that had been set up in the center. She left the granola bar to sit her lap while she dialed her father's cell phone. _

_He answered the phone on the second ring. _

_"Hello wifey, what's up?" _

_Sawyer laughed. "Not wife, daughter speaking"_

_"Sorry goof, what would you like?" He shook his head at his charismatic off spring. _

_"How is the new team?' Sawyer said referring to the Ravens. _

_"They're pretty good; we have a good season ahead of us"_

_"Cool. Do you have practice today?" She enquired._

_"Not until later. Why, what's up?" _

_"Would you like to meet me and mommy at the Dixie Grill at one?"_

_"Sure, I'll see you guys there"_

_"Don't tell mommy, but I'm going to sit next to you today at lunch. I don't want to be mean, but I want to"_

_"Can you hand the phone to mommy?" He asked and Sawyer's mouth dropped._

_"You're not going to tell her, are you?" A laugh escaped his throat._

_"No, just give her the phone. I promise I won't say anything about who you're sitting next to at lunch today"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't talk about lunch at all, just to be safe"_

_"Sawyer, give the phone to your mother silly"_

_The five year old huffed and jumped off the stage, running back to her mother's office. She placed the phone in her mother's hand and started back towards the stage. "Dad's on the phone!" She yelled behind her and slammed the door, having slid through it. _

_Peyton admitted a small, short, laugh before raising the speaker up to her cheek. "Hi"_

_"She's crazy" Lucas leaned into the desk chair._

_"I have no idea what went wrong with her" Peyton contemplated. "But I suppose I have to take credit for that, your family's all relatively normal."_

_"Crazy or not, she was totally worth it."_

_"I couldn't agree more, but what's up, you meeting us for lunch?"_

_"Yup, one, I'll see you there"_

_"Great, but why did you want to speak to me?" She laughed. "You could have left Sawyer to talk to me"_

_"Just wanted to say hi and that I love you"_

_"Dork." Peyton snorted. "Love you too" She hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the computer screen to finish her work as quickly as possible. When her work had been completed, she shut her computer and locked it in the desk drawer and then lifted Sawyer's backpack off the bean bag chair and exited the office. Her five year old was sitting at the bar, talking to Chase, content with her snack and whatever cup of juice he'd set her up with. _

_"Mommy, Chase said I could be the flower girl at the wedding, if you let me"_

_Peyton smiled, overjoyed at the sentiment. "No way, are you serious?"_

_"Yea, Mia and I both love her and we couldn't think of someone we'd rather have as our flower girl"_

_"That's so sweet; Well Sawyer, what do you say?" _

_"Thank you! And I really want too!" She beamed and jumped down off the stool to take her mother's hand. _

_"Well Mia and I would be honored" He looked up to Peyton. "I'll have Mia fill you in with the details later"_

_"Thanks again Chase, this means a lot to her" Her hand came down to rest on Sawyer's blonde curly head and she watched as her green eyes bat up at her. "We have to get going, but I'll see you Friday night when my new band opens."_

_"Exciting" He smiled. "See you then"_

_Sawyer skipped in front of her out into the parking lot, where she waited for the backdoor to be unlocked. Climbing into her seat, she buckled herself in and watched as her mother got in the front seat and started the car._

_"Will this be my car when I'm older?"_

_Peyton smiled. She probably wouldn't have it any other way, after all there was a good chance Sawyer had been conceived in the Comet, but she would never admit that out loud. "Would you like it to be?" _

_"Well duh!" The five year old sassed. "It's only the coolest car ever"_

_"Dad's Mustang is pretty cool too" _

_"Ya, but Dad's Mustang didn't have a book written after it"_

_"You are too right baby; I guess my car is ten times better than daddy's and of course you can have my car when you are older so long as you promise to have less accidents in it then I did."_

_"I promise, cause car accidents are scary and people die in them, but you're a good driver so I don't know why you ever got in an accident"_

_"You remember what I told you about my mom?' _

_"Yes…" Sawyer half whined. "She died when you were little in a car accident…that's why car accidents are bad"_

_"Yes, but something similar happened to me when I was pregnant with you. Someone ran a red light and hit the side of my car."_

_"Like with Grandma, except you didn't die"_

_Peyton laughed. "No kid, you're stuck with me"_

_"I'm okay with that"_

_They locked eyes through the rear view. "Good" _

_They were pulling into the parking lot and both taken by surprise when Lucas pulled in the lot besides them in his Mustang. "Daddy!" The girl cheered from the back seat, quickly unbuckling her straps and scrambling to get out of the car. Her father had his door open in time to catch his five year old in the air. _

_"Well hello to you too" He greeted Sawyer by placing a kiss on her forehead. _

_"I'm hungry" She informed him. _

_"Well good thing we're at a restaurant." Peyton walked around the side of the car to meet them. She tried to inconspicuously place a kiss on his cheek._

_"You guys aren't going to kiss again, are you?" she begged, embarrassed._

_"We were going to; would you like us to wait until later?"Lucas held Sawyer in his arms, bouncing her lightly._

_"Please"_

_Peyton laughed and leaned in anyway, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Too bad" She pulled away, but regripped hi s hand. They made their way into the restaurant and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon. _

_-x—x-_

_Time was moving by quickly, and too everyone's confusion, with no problems. Karen and Andy took Lily back to their life out at sea and Sawyer and Michael were moving on into their Kindergarten routine. Peyton was content being pregnant like a normal woman and everyone's life was smooth sailing. _

_Two and a half months had passed since the accident and the Scott's were convinced the worst was over. Maybe they had passed Ian's sick test and he had backed off. They were' forced to believe this for the safety of the children. The five year olds still kept their amber alert bracelets on at all times to secure the sanity of their loving parents. One thing still remained in the back of Peyton Scott's mind; Ian's journal and his obvious plan for revenge. __His test. _

_Peyton was now nearing the end of her first trimester of pregnancy. She had experienced the earlier stages of morning sickness and had even started on some weird cravings that had her kicking Lucas in the middle of the night. Her stomach had protruded into a small, but visible bump that Sawyer liked to call Wills. Why? Well they weren't sure, but didn't ask questions either. _

_"Mommy" Her voice came out of the darkness, once again waking them from their slumbers late at night. _

_"Hmm?" Peyton moaned, pressing her face into her pillow. _

_"Uncle Julian is on the phone" Sawyer whispered. _

_"What time is it?" She sat up unhappily and clicked her bedside light on. _

_"Almost four in the morning." Her little voice responded tiredly. "You left the phone in my room and it wouldn't stop ringing, but I looked on the caller id and it was Aunt Brooks cell phone, but Uncle Julian is on the phone and needs to speak to you right now." _

_"Oh my god" Peyton threw her hands around the phone. "Julian, is it time?" She yelled frantically. _

_"Peyton, hi, yeah, we're at the hospital. She's got a while to go, but Brooke really wants you here."_

_"Of course, I'm on my way, do you guys need anything?" _

_"Actually, yeah, would Lucas mind picking Sam up from the airport around seven, she's booked on the first flight out of Los Angeles and is trying like hell to be here for the birth?"_

_"Of course he will; I'll let Luke know"_

_"Thanks Peyton." A smile was heard in his voice. "Just get here when you can"_

_"I'm on my way, see you soon" She hung up, and looked to Lucas who was now sitting beside her. "Brooke's in labor now. Her and Julian are at the hospital and she wants me there"_

_He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "That's fine, and what did you sign me up to do?"_

_"Julian wanted to know if you would pick up Sam from the airport at seven?" _

_"I can do that; Do you want to head over to the hospital now?"_

_Peyton threw her legs out from under the covers and moved to stand on the floor. "I'll leave now and you two can get a few more hours of sleep before picking up Sam and meet us at the hospital later."_

_"Alright, that sounds good" He accepted a kiss from Peyton when she leaned down to place her lips on his. He then smiled as she moved over to place a kiss on Sawyer's forehead. _

_Peyton left the bedroom quickly in order to get ready and leave her husband to sleep. Sawyer pulled her self up onto the mattress and tapped her dad's chest softly. He peeked open his eyes and smiled. "You can go back to bed for a bit"_

_She shrugged. "Can I stay here?"_

_Luke lifted the covers and allowed Sawyer to sink under them. _

_-x—x-_

_Lucas was late. It was quarter after seven and he was just pulling into the airport parking lot. Sawyer bounced excitedly in the back seat looking out the window. _

_"Dad" She yelled. "Sam's right there." He looked through his rear view and turned in the direction in which her fingers were pointed. Sure enough he saw Sam, standing with a duffel bag at the far corner of the pickup lane. _

_The nineteen year old got in the car as it pulled up beside her. "She couldn't keep the damn kid in her for one more week? I have finals this week, before Thanksgiving Break." Sam turned to look at Sawyer who was smiling gleefully as they pulled away from the curb. "Hey Shorty" _

_"Hi Sam! Are you excited for the new baby?" _

_"You could say that" She side glanced at Lucas. "They send me the silent one"_

_"Hi Samantha" Luke lowered his eyes at her before giving his attention back to the road. _

_"A man of many words; I like that" She winked at him and Luke merely shook his head. Sawyer smiled from the back seat. _

_At the hospital, the Scotts and the Bakers were all shoved into a tiny room. Brooke, in pain, lay in the bed with Julian at her side, gripping her tired hand. Nathan coddled Emily, who was unhappy about being awake. Michael, Jamie and Sawyer took over the only chairs in the room while Nathan, Haley, Samantha, Luke and Peyton all vacated the left side of the hospital bed. It was safe to say the room was over packed. They all hung out, nervous and anxious about the new arrival. At around eleven am Brooke was moved into the delivery room and were told by Julian that it would be about an hour and a half before they had a baby. _

_They all decided it would be best to wait in the cafeteria and feed the children. There was so much excitement while they all waited around the table, snacking on cheap and plastic tasting food. _

_"Mommy, it's going to be a girl, right?" Sawyer asked Peyton, who was snuggled in against Lucas' side._

_"Yes baby, it is" _

_"What's her name going to be?" She munched on a chocolate chip cookie and smiled when her father rolled his eyes. _

_"We don't know yet" He answered for her and watched as she brushed it off by shrugging her shoulders. _

_Peyton turned to Lucas. __Maybe the worst was behind them?_

_**Maybe… **_


	11. Chapter 11

His name was Anthony.

To everyone's surprise, especially the doctors, Brooke and Julian's baby was a boy. Their nursery had to be refurnished and repainted. And they spent over two days trying to pick out the perfect name for the beautiful baby, since Madison would no longer be acceptable. He looked like a Tony, according to Julian, just like his Great Grandfather. Brooke had to admit, the name did suit her son nicely. Peyton and Haley had been granted the honor of being baby Anthony's godparents. But the one most taken by Anthony was Sawyer, of course. The arrival of her "cousin" only excited her more for her new sibling.

The weeks passed by after the birth of the Baker son, and everyone was confident and indulged in routine. Life was simple, school, work, driving, togetherness and family events. Nothing too big, nothing too extravagant; no plans, no extremes. To say everyone was comfortable and at ease was an understatement.

Though most events were low key, Mia Catilano's upcoming wedding had the whole town talking. The pop princess had booked the church, a reception hall and Tric, for festivities between close friends and family. It was going to be the biggest extravaganza to take place in Tree Hill since the annual spring time picnic, last May. But what was so adoring about the wedding was it was taking place on the same night as the Christmas Tree lighting.

"I still don't know why she decided to have her wedding during the coldest month of the year" Peyton said, pulling her winter jacket on over her maroon dress she picked out especially for the occasion.

"It makes sense!" Haley defended. "It's the only time of the year where everyone goes out of their way to be together. It was easier this way"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she waited for Haley to finish applying her makeup. She left her side to go and lift Emily from the crib for her mother. "Is Brooke almost ready?"

"She's done; I think she was just getting Ant ready." A smile spread across the pregnant blonde's lips as she held Emily against her chest. Despite her worries, Peyton noticed that Brooke tended to her son's needs very well. She remembered watching her friend cry hours after he had been born, because of the underlying fear of the situation. Brooke couldn't mother a son. She designed a fashion line for women; she went to the beach and was ultimately the most feminine person in the state of North Carolina. But she was reminded that so long as he was loved, Anthony would be just fine. Brooke loved him with all her heart.

"Mommy!" Sawyer squealed from the doorway. She stood there, pocking her head through the crack and hiding her body behind the frame. "I need help with my dress"

Haley stepped forward and removed Emily from Peyton's arms while the one year old admitted a small "Ma" while she settled against her chest. "Go help your daughter; she has one of the most important jobs today. It'll be your fault if she screws it up" Haley teased and watched as Peyton rolled her eyes and followed her five year old into the hall.

A second smile was brought to Peyton's cheeks when she saw Sawyer standing in the hallway, trying to keep her lacy dress around her shoulders. It was falling off in all the wrong places and her bare chest was exposed. "You should have told me you couldn't get it on by yourself, silly girl"

"I did Mommy, right now" Sawyer was lifted up into the air and carried bridal style back into the bathroom across the hall. She was settled back onto the floor after the door had been shut behind them, and she lifted her arms while her mother fixed the placement of her dress.

"Good thing we waited to do your hair" Peyton spoke, fingering the poof that had risen from Sawyer's pony tail, the fabric of the dress having been rubbing against it. Sawyer spun around so that Peyton could button the back.

"What are we doing to my hair?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, we'll see what Aunt Brooke can do with it" Peyton said, running a hand through Sawyer's blonde hair.

"Mommy, I'm nervous I'm going to mess up and ruin the wedding" The little girl confessed and Peyton half smiled and got down her daughter's level, despite the trouble she would have getting back up after.

"Baby, you are going to do just fine, just like you did at the rehearsal yesterday" She placed her had on Sawyer's soft cheek.

"But yesterday I wasn't wearing a dress, and what if I trip?" She sighed and fingered the lace that lay against her body.

"You won't trip; you've been practicing your walk for two and a half weeks. And even if you did, you'd get back up, walk to the end of the aisle, throw all your flowers and then sit on mine or daddy's lap and it would be over. "

Sawyer nodded, still nervous. "Can I call Daddy?" Peyton used the bathroom counter to get onto her feet as she reached into her pocket and handed her cell phone over to the five year old. Sawyer quickly dialed her father's number and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Hi Daddy" She spoke before as soon as he answer.

"Hey Sawyer, what's up?" He was sitting on the edge of his and Peyton's bed, fixing his tie.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you before we left for the wedding. How come you didn't come with us to Aunt Haley's house to get dressed?"

"Because you and Mommy are going to drive with Aunt Brooke to the wedding and I'm going to take are car and meet you there. The girl's have to do their hair and make-up, all I have to do is show up."

"You would look funny with make-up"

Lucas laughed. "Glad you think so"

"Will I see you before the wedding starts?" She enquired.

"If you want to, of course you will"

"Okay, good cause I can't be a flower girl until I see you." She looked up at her mother who was waving her hands to hurry her up. "Well I'm going to go, I will talk to you later Daddy. Here's Mommy" She handed the phone over to Peyton, who brought it up to her cheek and placed her fingers over the mic.

"Sawyer, go see if Brooke is ready to fix your hair." The girl nodded and skipped out of the bathroom, leaving her mother leaning against the bathroom sink. She removed her fingers. "Hi husband"

"Hi wife"

"So Sawyer's not so much of a Mommy's girl anymore" She declared and smiled when Lucas sighed.

"I did notice that, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Hurt me?!" She laughed. "I think it's sweet, anyway, it was bound to happen eventually"

"Well I guess so" He stifled a laugh and buried his pride. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired. You nervous about watching your daughter walk down the aisle today?" She teased.

"Please, don't; I'm so not ready for that"

Peyton laughed loudly and could pretty much see him shaking his head at her over the phone. "Don't worry Daddy; we've got one more on the way."

"That we do; three more months."

She placed a hand on her large round stomach and groaned. "Well, let me go, I have to somehow slide into my dress and throw my hair up into something expectable, then draw circles around my eyes"

"Love you"

"You too baby" She hung up, smiling to herself as she shoved her cell into her jean pockets. When she exited from the bathroom, Haley was staring back at her.

"What were you doing in my bathroom?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do" Peyton winked and walked by her, quickly glancing over her shoulder.

Brooke and Sawyer were in front of the mirror, Brooke's hands buried in her daughter's hair. A bassinet was at their side. Peyton walked over and peered inside, gushing down at the sleeping baby boy.

"Hey hey, back off P. Scott, you're going to have your own baby to faun over in a matter of months." Brooke smiled at her through the mirror.

"Luke and I are so excited to have our own baby to love. We've stole your kid more times than can be counted these first two months." She smiled and stood beside them at the mirror, applying her own makeup. "Baby's are just so easy to love. That's all they give you, it's amazing to just hold this life in your hands and know that they depend on you for everything and you can do no wrong in their eyes. They don't argue or fight, they just laugh and smile and get into your heart"

Sawyer inconspicuously pouted; only Brooke saw. "Yea, I think I'll keep Anthony around" The brunette laughed and bobby pinned a strand of Sawyer's curls.

-x—x-

In the Church lobby, Sawyer waited impatiently for her father to arrive. She was fully dressed in her gown, her face was shadowed in light make up and her hair was tied up into a creative twist. She was seated on a cushioned bench to the left of the front doors. She swung her legs playfully and counted tiles to pass by the time. Footsteps approached and her head snapped to the right just in time to see Nathan carrying Emily in her yellow dress and Michael and Jamie walking fully suited behind them.

"Did my dad come with you Uncle Nathan?" Sawyer asked sliding off the bench.

"Nope, but he pulled in right behind me, so he should be in, in a second." She smiled and ran past him. "Wait on the steps!" Nathan yelled and shook his head at her enthusiasm.

Sawyer ran out to the front of the building where her eyes peered out at the parking lot. Her eyes found him, her father, her hero. And she lunged.

He caught her in the air before she even made it to the curb.

"You weren't going to run into the parking lot, were you?"

She blushed and buried her head into his neck. "Of course not" She moved her head back and rubbed her eye. She removed her hand quickly and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh no, did I ruin my makeup?!"Sawyer asked frantically.

Lucas shook his head. "Nope, it's perfect. You look very nice" It was an understatement of course.

Sawyer smiled. "Thank you" She stayed in his arms even after they had made it inside. "You look nice in you suit Daddy. Mommy's going to love it!"

"Thanks So"

She batted her eyelashes. "… I have a question"

"Where's your mom?"

The five year old pouted. "You're not listening"

"I'm sorry" He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You have a question?"

"Yes, but don't yell at me"

Lucas laughed. "Why would I yell at you?"

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Just listen"

"Go ahead Sawyer" His eyes drifted upward momentarily and he smiled.

She held onto his shoulders for support. "Momma was talking to Aunt Brooke today about how excited she is for the new baby and I'm excited too, but she says that baby's are the best because they don't argue and always love you; does mommy think that I don't love her and does she not love me because I argue?"

"Aw, no Sawyer" He hugged her small body to him. "Your mother loves you, so much. And this new baby doesn't mean she loves you any less and she knows you love her too"

"Are you sure?" Sawyer cocked her head to the side, raising her eye brows.

"I am positive; she loves you more than you could possible imagine."

"But I argue sometimes, she probably hates me and you don't even know it." She huffed. "But she really wants this new baby, and I do too, but I don't want her to forget about me, cause I'm going to need love too"

"She is NOT going to forget about you Sawyer and if you don't believe me.." He spun her around.

"Eeep!" Sawyer ducked her head into her father's cheek as she realized Peyton had been behind them all along. She was handed off and placed in her mother's arms. Sawyer pressed her forehead into Peyton's shoulder, determined to remain hidden. Lucas leaned over and kissed her cheek before lightly patting Sawyer's head and passing by them.

"So what's this?" Peyton asked crooning her head against Sawyer's.

Her head rose from her mother's shoulder. "Nothing, and Daddy said you weren't supposed to hold me.." She tried to wiggle away from Peyton's grasp.

"I don't think so" Peyton tightened her grip and sat down on one of the benches, Sawyer straddling her lap. "Nope, I wanna hear these questions again"

Sawyer sighed. "I don't' feel like saying them again"

"Listen to me kid," She touched Sawyer's soft rosy cheek. "You are _my_ daughter, my beautiful daughter and I love you so much and you are crazy if you think I'm going to forget about you or let this new baby replace you, because that is the last thing I will let happen."

"But you said babies don't argue, and sometimes I argue and I don't want you to be angry at me."

"You do have a bit of an attitude" Sawyer dropped her gaze and Peyton lifted her chin with her fingers. "But I know that you don't mean it and I love you regardless."

"Forever?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Peyton pressed her lips against Sawyer's forehead. "I love you so much, and I'm never going to stop. Hear this, do you remember how I was sick when I was pregnant with you?"

"Yea, you were bleeding"

"Well I was so afraid I was going to miss out on your life. I wanted to see you grow up, and I'm so happy I got to."

"I'm happy too" She dropped her gaze to the wooden pattern of the bench.

"You believe me, don't you SoSo?" Sawyer nodded. "Well in case you need some reinforcement" She inched her face closer to her daughters. "I love you and I always will"

"Okay okay, I promise I believe you"

"Good" Sawyer was readjusted onto Peyton's hip as she stood up. "And don't you forget it"

"I won't unless you do"

"I'm not going to forget silly girl" Peyton kissed Sawyer's cheek. "Are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?"

"Yeah and I'm ready to see Mia get married" Sawyer smiled and jumped down to the ground, taking her mother's hand.

"Me too kid; It's about time"

"Chase is very nice;" Sawyer nodded. "I approve"

-x—x-

The ceremony itself was short. Sawyer did a fabulous job as flower girl. She finished her walk down the aisle, after successfully emptying her basket of flowers, and plopped down between her mother and father on the second row bench. They'd each supplied her with a quick hug and then turned their attention to the front. Mia and Chase said their vows, tied the knot and ran quickly from the church.

At this time everyone was making their way into the lobby and arranging rides to Tric for the reception.

"Mom, where did Chase and Mia go?" Sawyer asked holding each of her parent's hands in her own as she walked between them out to the parking lot.

"They're taking a limo to Tric baby" Peyton rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"How are we getting to the party Mom?" She asked again sweetly. Truth be told, she was jealous she didn't have a limo over her own. After all, she did deserve one.

"You and I are going to ride over with Aunt Brooke and Haley while Uncle Julian and Uncle Nathan take the boys and Emily."

"How are you going to get to Tric Daddy?" She turned her attention to her left side.

"I'm going to take my car over so we can head straight home after."

"Okay…" She sighed. "Can I go with you?"

"You can if you want too, but I figured you'd want to stay with the girls."

Sawyer shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll see you there anyway."

They stopped their walk at the curb. Lucas leaned down and kissed Sawyer's head. "You did great today Sawyer" He stood and faced his wife of five years. "You did great too today" He said teasing her. The statement was followed by a light pat on her stomach. "Keep him growing in there. Only two more months"

"It's a boy?!" Sawyer gasped. "You just told HIM to keep growing!"

Peyton laughed. "Sawyer, it's not a boy"

"Then it's a girl!" She yelled over elated.

"No sweetie, we don't know what the baby is yet" The five year old crossed her arms and pouted. "SoSo, we'll find out soon enough, relax baby"

"I'll see you two later" Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead and left their side to find his car.

"If I wasn't so enthralled with my own family, I might make a pass at yours." Brooke said, coming up at Peyton's side, little Anthony in her arms.

"Nah, I kinda like mine too much to give it up" The blonde smiled down at her daughter and regripped their hands together.

"Who wouldn't like your family? You're the perfect mother, Lucas is the perfect father, you have a wonderful daughter, and you're all blonde to top it off"

"It's definitely the hair" Peyton shook hers to the side.

"Curly, blonde, well kept…I'd say so" She nudged Anthony into his Aunt's arms. "I was going to leave him with the boys, but I forgot I left his car seat in Haley's car. Julian left with the boys a few minutes ago."

"Not a problem, I know he loves hanging out with his favorite Aunt" She laughed as the baby smiled up at her and kicked his chubby legs.

"I thought having a boy would be tons of work, but so far so good" Brooke patted her son's hair.

"He's just a little over a month old; wait until he wants to play with car in the dirt, then you can come crying to Lucas, who'll have to teach you AND Julian the ropes because neither of you stepped foot in a park before MY wedding…" Brooke's mouth dropped open. "And you haven't since" The brunette crossed her arms and Peyton smiled, placing Anthony back in her friend's arms. "I love you Brooke."

"Yea, yea, love you to P. Scott…" Brooke placed a kiss on Anthony's head. "Are we just waiting on Haley?" She asked.

"Yup, she was grabbing her coat"

"No, Haley's not" She came up beside them, taking both of their arms and pushing them towards the lot to find her car.

"The ceremony was perfect, did you think so?" Haley said as they were seated in the car and pulling away from the Church.

"Absolutely" Peyton agreed. "And Mia looked gorgeous. My rockstar is all paired off. I'm assuming we'll be changing her next albums artwork to "Mia Adams""

"Would that be so bad?" Brooke joked from her spot in the backseat next to Sawyer and Anthony's car seat. "It'd cost less for decal."

"We'll see what she wants to do after she gets back from Peru"

"Jealous.." Haley echoed.

Brooke followed with, "Agreed"

The traffic had built up near the center of town, which was odd because it was only just after three. Sirens were heard up ahead and the three adults, and one inquisitive child, looked out the front window.

"What's going on?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm not sure" Haley inched forward in the car, before being forced to stop once again. "Must be an accident. I see an ambulance."

"I hope Lucas made it through the center of town before it happened."

"Must have" Brooke assured her. "Seems recent, no one's even directing traffic yet."

They moved forward a foot or two before coming to a halt. "The whole wedding party is going to be stuck in this!" Haley moaned.

Another foot.

"Why don't we turn on the radio?" Peyton suggested. Haley nodded as the other woman's fingers adjusted the knobs.

"Always Love Momma!" Sawyer cheered as Nada Surf's music filled the car softly. They picked up pace once a man began to pull the cars around the mess, but the girl's were still impaired by the traffic moving in the opposite direction.

A hand rose to Haley's mouth. "Peyton" She whispered.

Peyton followed Haley's gaze to the scene. It was blocked off by a row of police cars and an ambulance.

"Peyton" They came to another stop, closer this time.

"What Haley?"

"Oh my god" Brooke removed her seat belt and altered her line of sight.

Then Peyton saw. His Mustang, wrapped driver side around a telephone poll.

"It's Lucas' car" Haley reinforced.

"Daddy?" Sawyer whispered, confused and constrained by the belt.

Peyton threw open her door and stepped into the traffic.


	12. Chapter 12

_whispered: peyton is seven months pregnant…_

_-x—x-_

The crossing guard waved her across the street and she darted, digging her heels into the pavement.

It was worse than she imagined. The back right corner of the Mustang had been completely pushed in, and the car itself, shaped like a U, wrapped driver side around a telephone pole. But the car had been left standing, with one tow truck attempting to pull in out of the road, while the rest of the attention was brought to the back of the open ambulance which had been barricaded off by police men.

She threw herself at the chaos, jumping high to see over the mess.

"Excuse me ma'am that's unacceptable. Please return to your car" One of the policemen shouted as she braced herself against his shoulder. It was the lift she needed, her line of sight made contact with his untouched face, but his eyes were closed. Her eyes quickly skimmed down his body.

There was blood, tons and tons of blood, covering the white dress shirt that he had looked so attractive in just over twenty minutes ago.

"That's my husband" She whispered, and the man who had been supporting her weight, moved back and she lost her balance, falling onto her rear.

"God you're pregnant?" The same men got to his knees to help her up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to knock you to the floor, I was just doing my job.

Peyton Scott remained there, sitting on the side walk, the line of police men and EMT's blocking her from the most important man in her life.

"That's my husband" She told the man directly, looking up at him with her tearstained face.

"Oh" He blinked. "Oh…" The man's face fell and her heart stopped momentarily."

"What!?" She took his hands and stood facing him. "He's okay, right? He has to be okay. What's wrong, what happened?"

He held her shoulders. "He was hit from the back by a green SUV. Someone took down the license plate number; we're running in through our files as we speak. Anyway, he got thrown across the divider and slide right into the pole."

She bit her lip as she willed her tears to stop. But the information was too much, she sobbed. "Is he okay?" The police man pulled her through towards the ambulance doors. She was only a foot or so away from Lucas' feet, but her sight was cut off, but the dozens on EMT setting her husband tight in the stretcher. The police office was speaking to one of the EMTs', who was then appointed to Peyton.

He walked to her side. "He's stable now; we have to get him into surgery right away. Then we'll know the extent of the situation. There shouldn't be any major head trauma. The air bag over the door may have saved his life." Lucas was lifted into the air at her head level. She watched, hoping to catch one last glance at his face, but she missed it. "Will you be ridding with us?" He asked and Peyton's heart enlarged.

"Yes" She whispered, and was helped into the back of the ambulance shortly before it pulled away from the scene.

"You can sit here," The same EMT directed her to the seat by her husband's head. Instead of sitting, she got onto her knees and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Luke, I'm right here, okay. Don't you dare leave me, I didn't leave you and you sure as hell can't leave me." She pressed her lips to his cheek and then moved back to sit on the bench. She reached forward to hold his right arm and watched while her husband was hooked up to all sorts of machines. They were checking his vitals, and the beep of the machine calmed her overworked heart.

"Excuse me Ms," Peyton looked up. There was a woman who offered her a small smile before sitting down besides her. "I'm Laura"

She held out her hand and Peyton gently shook it, only releasing her hold on Lucas' arm momentarily. "Peyton"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me?" The curly blonde nodded. "What's your husband's full name?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott" She whispered, rubbing her fingers over the fabric of his shirt.

"His birth date?"

"March 3rd 1988"

"You're clearly his wife and pregnant, but any other children as of date?"

"A daughter, she's five"

Laura dropped her gaze and continued to fill out her questionnaire. "Is Lucas on any sort of medication we should know about or does he have any allergies to medications?"

"He has HCM, a heart disease, and he takes medication that won't allow him to be over worked."

"But no allergies?" Peyton shook her head. "When we get to the hospital your husband will be transported right to the ER where the doctors have been prepped on his injuries and are on standby to perform the necessary surgeries. He'll probably be in the operating room for an hour and a half before being taken back to a room to recover. But with every surgery, there are the risks. The staff that pulled your husband from the wreck believes that he lost a lot of blood, so opening him up further could be dangerous, but it has to be done. Also the anesthetics he'll be put on are very risky, but again, necessary."

"I understand" Peyton whispered. "But he can pull through right, you think? You all sound so positive, like it's possible"

"Honestly Mrs. Scott, time will tell. He's experienced a lot of trauma and most of his injuries are life treating, and if he does make it, could affect how he manages the rest of his life."

Peyton help up her hand. "Please, stop, leave it at time will tell" She reached down to her shoe where her cell phone had been clipped on. "May I make a call in here?"

Laura nodded solemnly. "Go right ahead"

She hit the third speed dial and after one ring, heard her best friend's very frantic voice. "Peyton, god, we saw you go down and then the ambulance pulled away! Was it Lucas? Are you with him?"

"He's being taking to the hospital for surgery, and yes I'm with him" She dragged in a breath. "It's bad Brooke and I'm afraid he won't make it"

"Relax sweetie, we'll meet you at the hospital"

"You should call Karen and Andy; they should get to say goodbye" Peyton sobbed.

"Peyton, do not talk like that. I'll see you soon" Brooke hung up and turned to Sawyer who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Why would Karen and Andy say goodbye?" Her green eyes widened, as they pulled away from the side walk in which they had stopped at. "I don't want to say goodbye to my Dad. Where's my mom?"

"SoSo, relax, we are going to figure out what happened and then you can see your mom"

"But we're going to the hospital, and Grandma died in a car accident and don't want my Dad to die too!"

"Sweetie" Haley cooed from the front seat. "Don't worry about that, we're going to go talk to your mom and see what's going on. I need you to be calm so I can drive us there safely."

"Are we going to die too!?" Sawyer cried.

Brooke reached across Anthony to hold Sawyer's hand. "Relax baby"

"Brooke, why don't you call the boys and fill them in. Tell them to meet us at the hospital" Haley locked eyes with Brooke in the rearview . The dark brunette nodded and lifted the cell phone out of her lap, with her left hand, as she continued to sooth Sawyer with her right.

"Hey babe" Julian answered his cell. "You almost here?"

"Julian" Brooke sighed. "Lucas was in an accident" Sawyer began to sob as the words were spoken out loud.

"An accident?" He repeated, confused.

"Haley and I don't know much, but I'm going to need you and Nathan to meet us at the hospital."

"Not a problem; how are Peyton and Sawyer?" He asked, and his endearment made Brooke smile.

"Peyton rode over in the ambulance and you can only imagine how the other one is"

"Is it bad?" He whispered.

"Peyton said it was"

"I'll see you as soon as we can; I love you"

"I love you too" She shut her phone and turned her head to block her tears from the five year old whose life was changing right next to her. She looked up at the sky, willing her tears to stop, but it just wasn't fair. How could so many problems be forced upon this one family?

By the time they made it to the hospital, Sawyer was falling apart. Brooke had to carry her godchild on her hip while Haley held Anthony in the car seat. Both were directed to wait in the waiting room, but Peyton was nowhere in sight and Sawyer kept screaming.

"Honey, you need to calm down" Brooke lulled the child, running her hand down the girl's back.

"I need my mommy Aunt Brooke!" She cried harder.

Haley and Brooke worked their hardest to calm the child and just as she was settling down, Nathan and Julian came in with the boys, and the questions were thrown around again. "Where was Lucas? And would he be okay? Where was Peyton?"

Sawyer had never experienced a pain in her chest so horrifying, and in her mind, the only one to take that pain away, or at least numb it, was her mother, who was nowhere to be found.

"Lucas Scott's family?" A nurse entered the waiting room through the infamous double doors. Nathan stood up and made his way over to the woman.

"I'm Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother."

"It would be lovely to meet my son's favorite NBA star, under any other circumstances. " She frowned, but took his hand gently in her own momentarily. "Lucas is in surgery as we speak and his wife is waiting in his recovery room, if it's necessary."

"What do you mean "if it's necessary"?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms.

"With the extent of his injuries, we're not even sure if he'll pull through, but only time will tell. If you've not been briefed on the situation, his left knee, hip bone, shoulder and ribcage were crushed in the accident. The doctors are working to correct the bones and pump blood back into him." Nathan winced. "He'll be under for about an hour or so. His room, were Mrs. Scott resides, is a single and has a limit of four, but for now, I'd say only one other person allowed."

"Okay, where so?"

"Fourth floor, room 289"

"Thank you for the help" They parted and Nathan made his way back over toward the eager eyes. "Hey Brooke, why don't you take Sawyer upstairs to see Peyton; fourth floor, room 289"

Brooke nodded, enthused. "Of course" She held Sawyer against her chest and moved for the elevator.

"We can see mommy now?" Sawyer whispered.

"Yes baby, we can"

"What about Daddy?" She asked again.

"Soon SoSo" The girl sighed and it broke Brooke's heart. Every time her goddaughter cried or moaned or screamed for her parents, Brooke fell apart, wishing there was something she could do.

On the fourth floor, they turned right and entered the third room on the left. There was immediate chaos. Peyton stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, parallel to the door. "Get Sawyer out!" She yelled.

"But," Brooke stuttered and watched as Peyton turned her back on them, placing her hand against the window.

"Please Brooke."

She stepped back out into the hall and set Sawyer down on the floor. "Wait right here baby"

"But I want my mom!" The five year old began to cry again. "She told me to leave"

"Sweetie, just wait right here" Brooke reentered the hospital room and crossed the floor to place a hand on her best friends back. "Peyton, she needs you"

"Sawyer cannot see me like this and she cannot be here when they bring Lucas back in…if, they bring Lucas back in. He did it Brooke." Her voice was cold.

"Who, did what?"

"Ian, he hit Lucas car from behind." She clenched her fist and Brooke removed her hand from off her shoulder. "Someone took down the license plate. He is the reason we are in here. He's the reason the love-" She stopped to whip her tears.

"Peyton, I'm so-"

"I'm a mess" She cut her off. "And I cannot let Sawyer see me like this"

Brooke turned Peyton to face her and held both of her hands in her own. "Sweetie Sawyer needs her mother. She is just as afraid as you"

"But Lucas and I are supposed to be her heroes, and I can't be there for her when I can barely keep myself together."

"You're still her hero. And she should see you like this, rather than not at all. I'm not going to say it again Peyton, Saw is scared and needs her mother. Just explain it to her like you would to anyone else. She'll understand, she's smart" Peyton bowed her head and walked to the door. Once outside, she knelt in front of her daughter and hugged her tightly, before lifting her up and carrying her back to the chair. "I'll leave you two alone." She placed her hand on the door handle. "Keep me updated."

"Hi mommy" Sawyer whispered into her mother's hair.

"Hi baby" Sawyer pressed her head under Peyton's chin, feeling secure in the embrace.

"Are you crying?" Sawyer asked, and Peyton nodded briefly before kissing the top of Sawyer's head. "The baby's really kicking." Sawyer noticed, having felt the movement against her side. "Is she worried about daddy too?"

"Probably" Peyton let her tears fall onto Sawyer's dress, mascara running down both of their cheeks.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Sawyer asked, gripping her mother's dress tightly.

"I really hope so Sawyer" Peyton's voice cracked and the two continued to hold each other.

"Me too Mommy"

And there the broken family waited for the news of better days, or for worse.

Around seven pm, after a little over an hour of waiting, Brooke came by to steal Sawyer so she could eat something in the café, before it closed. She did not go willingly, but Peyton said it would be for the best.

-x—x-

"Mrs. Scott" Peyton's head shot up. There was a woman standing in the doorway dressed in scrubs. "They're moving your husband here as we speak"

"He's okay?" Peyton cried.

The woman nodded. "And Awake. As soon as the anesthetic wore off he was looking for you and a miss Sawyer, who I am assuming is your daughter"

"He's awake…" Peyton continued to ball while receiving the good news.

"Yes, and on his way here to see you." She took a step closer to the blonde, pulling her clip board to the front of her body. "Just briefly, before we leave you alone. He's been given heavy pain killers, so he'll probably sleep the night away."

"And the surgery, how bad?"

The woman frowned. "We don't see why he shouldn't make a full recovery, but he'll be hospitalized until Christmas Eve and then bed rested until six weeks after." Peyton turned her attention to the floor. "But he is really, very lucky he pulled through. We'll leave you alone for a while, but we'll come back in and run performance checks every three hours or so."

There was a knock on the door. "Well, I'll show myself out"

As soon as she had left, Lucas was being wheeled in on a bed by two doctors, and all Peyton could do was stare. She was completely taken by surprise.

"If you need anything, Mr. Scott, press the help button on our remote." One of the men placed it at his right side. "We'll leave you to get some rest for a while, but be in to check on you within the next two hours."

They were gone as soon as they'd come, but not quick enough. Peyton was at his side as soon as the doctor's were out of the way. She grasped her hands on the rails built up around his bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was so pale, as while as the sheet covering all but his face and right arm.

"Hey, don't cry" He reached out and touched her hand. His touch only made her cry harder. "Peyt, don't, I'm okay"

"I was so afraid" She admitted.

"I know; I'm so sorry I put you through that"

"You're sorry? Lucas, it's my fault this happened. It was-"

"Ian," He sighed. "I know, he hit me. I saw his face in the rearview. That's all I remember. He wanted me dead."

Peyton released another sob. "I'm sorry" He rubbed her hand. "Can I kiss you?" She asked weakly.

He was tired, but somehow he supplied her with a very convincing smile. "I'd be angry if you didn't"

Peyton gently leaned down and placed her lips against his. She would have pulled back shortly after, but he reached his good arm out and placed it on her neck, holding her there for a moment.

When she pulled back he could taste her tears. It nearly killed him. "Where's Sawyer?"

"Eating, against her will. She was so worried about her daddy, she didn't want to leave…Is it bad?" She begged with her green eyes.

Lucas bit his lip and nudged the sheet off his body. He was unsuccessful, So Peyton took over. She walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the sheet off his body. But as soon as she had done so, she turned her back on him and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

His entire left leg, from the waist down, was in casted. His shoulder and left arm were braced and his rib cage was cover in a large white bandage, with spots of blood poking through. Everything was scratched and bruised. He looked horrible.

"Lay with me?" He asked. She refused to turn around, but shook her head. "Please" He begged.

She turned to face him and was thankful he had fixed the sheet with his good arm. "I don't want to hurt you"

He laughed, but she frowned. "You won't hurt me. Just push the rail down and lie here." Peyton slowly walked back over and released the bars with her hands. She took a step back. "You won't hurt me" She stepped back forward and laid herself down beside his right side, weary not to touch him. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and pressed his hand against her back, edging her to move closer. Her face was pressed softly against the side of his chest and she found she couldn't even take comfort in his scent, because he smelt nothing like the Lucas she knew. He smelt like alcohol rub and medicine.

But his touch was soothing and she was content to just be held by him, willing her tears to stop, and her makeup dying the sheets black.

"Peyton" A voice called to her from the doorway. "We're back and we brought you food, I know you're not hungry but it's for the- Lucas!?" Brooke's voice fell short. "You're awake?" She placed her hands on her knees and slouched forward.

Sawyer came in behind Brooke carrying a brown paper bag. "Daddy's back?" She asked confused and watched as her mother slid off the bed. Sawyer couldn't see because she wasn't tall enough, and Lucas couldn't sit up because of his injuries. Peyton reached down and lifted Sawyer into the air and sat her on the edge of the bed.

At first the girl didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe for her father to scoop her up in his arms and hug her to his chest, like always, but he was so lifeless, and so frail. Sawyer had never seen him like this, but he reached out and took her hand in his good one and brought it to his lips.

"You're going to be okay?" Sawyer asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm going to be fine"

"That's really good, because mommy and I were really scared."

He smiled and released her hand to take Peyton's. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." His eyes were locked on Sawyer's but it was really Peyton that the comment was directed too. "There's no getting rid of me"

"Good, because I need you, and mommy needs you, and the new baby will need you"


	13. Chapter 13

It was Lucas fourth day in the hospital.

Peyton had spent the entirety of each day and night at his side, tending to his needs and holding his hand for support. Sawyer had been spending each night with her Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian, helping them take care of baby Anthony, in preparation for her own new sibling, which would be here in a little over a month and a half. They were now in the mist of holiday vacation, so all the children were out of school. This was beneficial to the current situation as well. Right now, what mattered most, was everyone's safety.

Sawyer was tucked into her father's side on the hospital bed while they both tuned into The Little Mermaid on the small flat screen plastered into the wall.

"This is my favorite movie Daddy" Sawyer explained.

"Don't I know it; you've been Ariel every year for Halloween since you were two"

"She's my favorite princess and Flounder is silly" Lucas kissed her head and turned his attention back towards the screen. "You wanna know why she's my favorite princess?" Sawyer looked up at him with her glowing eyes.

"Why?" He humored her.

"Because she's funny and pretty like mommy"

"I think mommy is prettier" Lucas admitted honestly and Sawyer giggled.

"Well duh, but Ariel's the only one who comes close" He shook his head at her and leaned back into the pillows. "This is my favorite song!" Sawyer cooed.

"I know" Lucas lectured. "In case _you_ don't remember, I'm your dad and I know everything about you"

"I was just telling you!" She spoke and crossed her arms defensively. They were silent for a bit, just watching the movie and being comforted by the outside storm, listening as the rain beat down against the windows. "I'm really mad at Ian for hurting you daddy. It's not fair"

"What Ian did was very wrong, and I'm glad you understand that, but I feel sorry for him, because he'll never have what I have. Mommy told you that Ian is angry at me, because I have the best family ever, right?"

"Ya, but he can't have our family, cause it's ours"

"Exactly; You see some people don't understand that success takes time. I got lucky. I found your mom when I was younger and married her as soon as I could, and we had you and we were very lucky. But Ian can't see that our success isn't what he needs-"

"He needs his own wife and kid" Sawyer explained.

"Yes, but he wants our family because it's already here and he won't have to work for it."

"That's silly" She leaned her head against his arm. "Why does mommy have to take those shots now? I think she lied to me when she said they were to keep the baby safe, cause the baby's in her tummy, but the shots go in her arm."

"You'll learn this over time, but your mother never takes it easy and she gets worked up over everything."

"Like your accident?" Sawyer questioned.

"Yes, just like my accident. And because of the accident, she got stressed and stress isn't good for the baby, so she has to take the shots to keep her blood pressure down."

"Will she have to take them until the baby comes?"

"Maybe; she wouldn't have to take them at all if she would stop worrying about me."

"But she loves you and Aunt Brooke says you never stop worrying about the person you love" What a soulful child Lucas Scott had been gifted with. He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Momma told Aunt Brooke that she was really stressed out about Christmas this year. Do you think I should tell her not to worry about it? I don't need anything for Christmas anyway. I already get to have a new baby sister" He lowered his eyes at her "Or brother, I don't need anything except for you to come home so we can have dinner with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Uncle Julian and all my cousins!" She threw her hands up for emphasis. "Sound good to you?"

"Sound's perfect"

There was a knock on the door "I bring you one cleanly, bathed blonde" Peyton came in, rolling her eyes, as she was followed behind by Brooke, who was wearing a very toothy grin and cradling her infant son. "I had to lock her in the bathroom and jam the tooth brush down her throat myself."

"Hey" Peyton raised her eye brows at her best friend.

"Don't give me that look P. Scott, I had to listen to you whine for an hour and a half about getting back to the hospital, and look" She pointed at Sawyer and Lucas. "They're right where you left them." Peyton bit her lip and Luke just smiled at her. "Come on short stuff" Brooke motioned towards the five year old.

"But we didn't finish the movie!" She slammed her little fist down against her thigh.

"We'll go get something to eat then come back up here so you can say goodbye to your dad"

Sawyer pondered this; she was very hungry. With a tap of her chin, she jumped down off the bed and motioned for her mother to come down to her level. She cupped her mother's ear and whispered. "When I come back, can I stay here tonight with you so Dad and I can finish the movie?"

Peyton stood back up and brushed her hand affectionately through the girl's hair. "We'll see"

She frowned and followed her Aunt Brooke out the door.

"Hi wife" Lucas said appreciatively. "What's with the face?"

"Am I obsessive?" She frowned her brow further and plopped down into her acclaimed seat at his right side.

"With?" He changed his question. "Over?"

"You" She spoke dryly and dropped her elbows onto the bed, and cradled her head in her hands.

"Lately, yes" She sighed. "But it's only because you're worried;"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Not at all" He laughed and placed his hand on her cheek. "Is Mia mad at us for ruining her special day?"

Peyton smiled. "No, she worried about us all the way to Hawaii and called to explain to me that parents forced her onto the plane because they were nonreturnable tickets and blah blah. I told her to enjoy her honey moon because she only gets one" She looked down at him, sighing softly, and brushing her fingers through his short sandy hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better"

Hey eyes lit up. "Really?" He nodded and leaned up to kiss her. The action surprised her, so she gently placed a hand on his chest and directed him back to the bed. "You're supposed to be taking it easy"

"This is easy, and it doesn't hurt anymore, so" He pushed himself back up with his good arm and leaned forward to kiss his wife. This time she accepted and held her hands against his cheek.

When they pulled apart, he was smiling. "So much better than the "happy endings" I've been watching all day"

She turned to towards the television watching as Ariel struggled to stand amongst the sandy beach, Prince Eric at her side, helping her walk towards the carriage. "This one's my favorite" She cooed.

"Sawyer's too, of course"

"Of course," Peyton echoed and returned the smile.

"What did Sawyer ask you before she left?" Lucas asked, remembering.

Peyton huffed and wiggled back comfortably in her chair. "She wants to finish the movie" She rolled her eyes.

"So let her"

"But then she has to spend the night here in the hospital"

"Or _you_ could take her back to Brooke's for the night…." He suggested and she leaned forward to run her fingers through his hair.

"And leave you here alone?" She trailed her hand down to his chest. "I don't think so."

"You've slept in that plastic chair for way to many nights Blondie. Go and get some real sleep"

She raised her eyes at him. "I will think about it"

"It's not good for the baby"

"I said I'll think about it" She pulled away and stood to look out the window. Truth be told, she really could use the sleep, but she didn't think she'd be getting any away from Lucas. She'd be constantly worrying about her husband, lying in a hospital bed.

"You are _not _crying again!" He said exasperated. She turned, her eyes red, and her lashes brim with tears.

"Shut up" She quickly brushed her cheeks with the back of her hands and laughed. "Hormones"

"Come back over here and hold my hand." He demanded, and she did just that. "Peyton you've been so good to me over the last few days" She blushed. "I'm serious; and it's because of that I want you to take Sawyer to Brooke's house tonight and get some sleep. It'd be good for Sawyer. She needs you to be there for her, and I know you can do it"

Peyton tapped her chin playfully, and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "We'll see"

"As much as I love spending every second with you, it'd be a lot easier to be with you if I wasn't covered in plaster."

Though the statement hurt, she smiled and traced a finger down his arm. "I think we'd both be in a lot more trouble if your leg wasn't broken."

"I think we're already in as much trouble as that could possibly get us in" He rested his finger tips on her stomach, an action he hadn't since been able to do.

"I know we talk about it a lot, but you're still standing with a boy?" She asked.

A laugh escaped his lips. "Hell yeah Peyt, I need a Scott boy pullin for my team."

"What if it's another girl?"

"Then I want a divorce" They both smiled. "Then she is going to be just as pretty as her mother and her older sister"

"You sweet talker"

"Nah, I'm just in love with you" She blushed like she did every time he declared his feelings for her.

Lucas had dozed off on her for a half an hour or so, until Brooke and Sawyer came back from the café. The little girl popped up on his right side, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry the medicine make's you tired daddy, but it should hopefully make you feel better."

"It does, but seeing you makes me feel loads better"

"But I'm not medicine" She cocked her head, confused.

"You're the best kind of medicine there is"

Sawyer raised her eye brows surprised. "Really? Is it a super power?"

"Of course" He, Brooke and Peyton laughed at their daughter's antics.

"So P. Scott" Brooke placed her hand on her best friend's knee. "You coming home with us tonight?"

She side glanced at Lucas and bit her lip. "I guess we're gonna let Sawyer finish her movie and then we'll be over after"

"You're okay to drive?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I'm fine"

"Alright, then I'm going to head over now. You've got a key, so come on in. I'm exhausted, and I bet Julian's already crashed with the baby, so the guest bedroom is yours."

"Thanks Brooke"

"Yea, thanks Brooke" Lucas echoed, placing a hand on Peyton's back.

"I'll see you guys in the morning then" Brooke shot them a quick wave then excused herself.

Sawyer jumped off the bed and reached for the remote to rewind the movie back to where it had been before she had left with her aunt Brooke.

"I'm happy you decided to go" Lucas took Peyton's hand. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to sleep until I see you tomorrow anyway."

She leaned down and kissed exactly where Sawyer had placed her lips before. "I'll worry about you anyway"

"It's nice that you guys are together" Sawyer said, carefully climbing up onto her mother's lap, sitting just where her enlarged stomach ended.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, squeezing Lucas' hand briefly.

"Well most of the kids in my class, their parents aren't together anymore; I mean not all of them, but most of them. But Mike and I are lucky cause are parents are still married."

Lucas nudged Peyton side. "You mean a divorce"

"Ya" nodded Sawyer. "I don't think you should have one of those"

"We never will;" Lucas promised his daughter.

"That's good" Sawyer turned her attention back towards the tv.

Peyton and Sawyer left within the hour, being directed out to their car by a security guard, upon the detective's request. She drove her car to Brooke's house and took Sawyer's hand as they both stumbled sleepily inside.

"Mom, I can stay with you, right?"

Peyton hugged Sawyer to her side. "Of course baby" She whispered. "Where were you sleeping before?"

"With Anthony and Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian in the big bedroom."

It comforted Peyton to know that they had been so protective of her daughter while she was staying at the hospital. "You tired?"

Sawyer nodded. "Very" They pushed open the door to the guest room and stepped inside, shutting it behind them quickly. "Mommy!" The girl gasped. "I don't have jammies"

Peyton swung her bag off her shoulder and opened it up over the bed. "I have an extra shirt" She tossed her five year old an old band t. Sawyer pulled on and laughed, as the shirt fit her like a night gown.

"What about my teeth?"

Peyton bit her lip. "You can brush 'em as soon as you wake up"

"Cool" Sawyer gloated. She hopped up on the bed and waited as Peyton turned off the light and joined her. Peyton was quickly falling asleep, having not slept in a bed in almost four days, but Sawyer laid there for a while, gripping her mother's hand tightly.

She closed her eyes and drifted away.

But then she was awake. Her head cocked around the room.

"Mom" She whispered.

Peyton stayed asleep.

"Mom" Sawyer called again, quietly.

"Hmm" Peyton reached out and pulled Sawyer against her side.

"Mom, there's someone here"

Peyton's eyes opened.

Sawyer touched her mom's cheek. "In the closet"


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton's arms immediately wrapped around Sawyer. She could only make out the figure of a body, standing in the entrance to the closet. She then reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, momentarily turning her head away. When she turned back, he was at the foot of the bed, Peyton's breath in her throat.

"Oh God" She squeezed Sawyer tighter to her body and the baby moved uncomfortably from inside her.

He smiled, gleaming, as if he'd won the lottery, and his smiled grew as he watched the blonde female scramble for the door, pulling her daughter with her. "Locked" He spoke, his words sending a shiver down her spine. Peyton tried the handle anyway, failing. She then fell to her knees, grabbing her purse. "Broken"

Peyton looked up as he dropped her cell phone onto the hardwood. "Julian!" She screamed. "Brooke!" Her voice fell short of guilt.

"They are!" He raised his voice and then paused, to smile. "Taken care of"

Peyton was suddenly nauseous. "Ian, my daughter is five years old; leave her out of this."

"I would Peyton, I really would, but I don't know how smart your daughter is." He moved over towards them and took hold of Sawyer's chin. "Sawyer Brooke Scott" He ran a finger down her chin. "Would you go and get help for your mother if I let you go?"

"Yes" She pulled away from Ian and fell tighter into Peyton's embrace. "Because you are a mean man and I love my mother"

He turned away and laughed. "Shame Peyton"

"What do you want Ian?" She cried. "I thought this was over; I thought you understood that I could never be Maggie."

Another laugh passed by his dry lips and he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "No, you can't, but I don't need you to be." He pulled a knife from against his hip bone.

Peyton muffled a scream with her hand, quickly looking around the room. The windows had been barred, the door locked and the bathroom, she whipped her head to the right, her heart elating at an open door.

She moved quickly, Ian sensing her action and trying to beat her to it. She and Sawyer contained before he could even touch the knob. "Come on Peyton" His voice was firm. "Where can you go? What can you do? There's no window, no weapons, nothing.."

Her heart stopped as she looked around the room, now lit. Ian had cleared everything. He knew she would lock themselves away. She felt sick again. He wanted her to feel at a loss. She had nothing.

Peyton shrunk against the locked door, pulling Sawyer into her chest as she cried.

"Who's going to help you Peyton?" His voice was level with her ear. He must have shrunk down to her level. "Let me help you"

"What do you want from me?"

"What I've always wanted Peyton"

She ran her hand through Sawyer's hair and moved her into a standing position. She used the tub, to stand up besides her, and then directed her towards the closet. Like the bathroom, that too had been emptied.

"Mom" Sawyer looked up at her mother, tears in her own eyes. "What's gunna happen?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know baby, I don't know how to stop this"

Sawyer pulled herself back into Peyton's arms. "He is bad" She nodded in agreement. "I'm scared."

"I know Sawyer, but I'm going to try and fix this" She sat down on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Peyton felt Sawyer sit down beside her.

"Mom, you remember when you were hurt at school, and Daddy saved you" Peyton nodded, and reached up to brush away Sawyer's tears with her thumb. "Well it's kind of like this"

"What do you mean baby?"

"I'm going to save you this time"

Peyton shook her head almost immediately. "No Sawyer, you don't have to save me. I'm here for you. It's my job to protect you."

"But you need me too" She spoke defiantly. "I'm the baby's big sister, and you can't help us all"

"God, I love you so much Sawyer" Peyton pressed her lips against Sawyer's forehead.

"I love you too Mommy"

A hand slammed down against the door. "Don't you understand there's no one who can help you, there's nothing you can do."

"What do you want me to do!?" Peyton screamed.

"You can start by coming back out here, we can get down to what needs to happen."

She stood and paced momentarily before deciding that the only way to protect her daughter was to abide by his wishes. Her hand was on the handle, but his action was immediate. Peyton saw the knife raised, covered in blood, before she knew what had happened.

But she felt no pain and looked down at herself, completely unharmed. As realization hit, she felt the extra weight against her body and looked to her daughter; her five year old daughter, who had collapsed against her.

Ian had dove his knife into Peyton's five year old daughter's gut.

"Sawyer" She lay her small body down on the tile of the bathroom floor. Blood was soaking her night shirt quickly. Peyton cringed and placed her hand against the hole, applying pressure. "She's five years old!" She turned away momentarily to look at Ian with tears her eyes.

"It needed to be done."

"She's my daughter" Peyton cried and kissed Sawyer's lips.

The girl lay there, blinking her eyes, begging the pain to stop.

They were at a lost, once again, completely over taken. Ian stood above them, shinning with pride. Things were working out according to his plan. He found happiness in ruining their lives.

How could Peyton save her daughter? She had no way out, no one to help her, this was the end.


	15. Chapter 15

As her head was pressed against Sawyer's chest, her hands clenched against the open wound.

"Mom" Sawyer breathed.

Peyton lifted her head to look down at her daughter. She was holding up her arm. Peyton stroked her daughter's head in confusion. "What baby?"

She held up her arm again, and realization hit. Sawyer's watch, she held down the button inconspicuously and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I know it hurts, but you're going to be okay. I'm so sorry." She moved onto her knees and wrapped her sweatshirt over Sawyer's abdomen.

"Don't mind me" Ian whispered and Peyton fought the urge to jump up and tackle him. "I'm just watching you save the day"

"Are you okay with this Ian?" Sawyer cried out in pain and more tears fell from Peyton's eyes.

"I'm what you need Peyton, don't you understand that. This is all masked. You don't feel anything for Lucas, you don't need her" He motioned towards Sawyer. "You'll understand that once she's gone." She pondered his words, her eyes adjusted towards the floor.

Caught off guard, Ian was knocked onto his rear as Peyton slid her legs into his feet. His knife foolishly fell at her side and she lifted it up to his neck. "I give you credit Ian, you took everything away from me that I needed, that I loved, you isolated me, knowing that, when I was 17 that was exactly what you needed to do to have your way with me. But I'm not 17 anymore, I'm grown up, and while you've done your research, you've discovered that I rely on Lucas and I'm nothing without my daughter, but I'm not completely hopeless; not anymore. You can't have your way with me. I'm not weak, and I will fight you."

"You and me Peyton, we work" They locked eyes.

"Stop it, you won't try and brain wash me. I won't have it. Your words mean nothing to me." The blade of the knife was cool against his neck. "You mean nothing to me."

"You wouldn't"

Peyton pressed down harder, and he moved back against the wall. "You don't know me"

"You can't"

She smiled, wickedly. "I can" She moved so she was straddleing his legs. "You put my husband into the hospital, and my daughter" she took hold of his chin, "my five year old daughter " Before she could stop herself she had drawn back and taken her fist across his cheek bone, the tip of the knife cutting his cheek.

In the distance, her heart was eased by the sound of sirens. "How?" He asked, also taking note of the noise.

"Her watch" She got off of him, hold the knife level with his face. "If you hadn't kidnapped my daughter, Lucas and I wouldn't have given it to her." The sirens were at the house, shaking the walls.

"Mom" Sawyer cried.

"This didn't work out the way you needed it too, huh Ian?" She was back at his face again.

"I'll come back; this isn't the end. Even if they take me away, I'll come back for you." Peyton dove the knife towards his shoulder, but he was too quick. Ian caught her wrist and pushed her off of him with force, sending her onto her side.

"I'm pregnant" She breathed, her hand going to her enlarged stomach. She then realized he was back in control, moving towards her with the knife in his hands.

"That's no matter" He leaned down, his breath against her ear.

Clatter was heard down stairs, and a large bang, as the front door was broken down. "You're too late" He used the knife to cut through the fabric of her sweatpants. The knife was glinting from his hands, cautioning her every move. His free hand braced against her under garments and she watched as the knife dragged lightly across the base of her expanded stomach.

Just as he was about to drag her underwear down her legs, Ian was suddenly lying face down against the floor. Peyton looked up to see her five year old daughter holding the remains of a glass lamp and clutching her stomach. She collapsed onto her knees, crying out in pain once again. Peyton stood up and pulled Sawyer up into her arms, kicking the knife away from Ian's unconscious form with her foot.

"Peyton!" A woman's voice yelled out side of the guest bedroom.

The blonde smacked her palm against the wood and begged it to open. More ruckus was heard, and she was granted her wish. Two policemen entered the room guns followed by Brooke who was taking Sawyer into her own arms.

"Careful" Peyton cried, "She need's help!" An EMT was in the hall way, waiting instruction. He was all too willing to take Sawyer for them and take her to the ambulance waiting just outside the front door.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked holding her hand against Peyton's cheek, her other hand resting against her friend's stomach.

"I'm fine, she- Sawyer" The brunette shook her head.

"Come on" Brooke directed Peyton down the stairs and outside.

"Julian" Peyton breathed. "Ant?"

"When I got home Ant was a wreck, screaming from our bedroom and when I walked in the room, Julian was tied up and Ian was waiting for me. We're fine Peyton"

"Excuse me Ms." The EMT who had carried Sawyer down, was holding his hand out for her. "We're going to transport your…"

"My daughter" Peyton clarified.

"Yes, we're going to bring her over to the hospital. Are you through here?"

The blonde turned her head towards her best friend. "Go Peyton, we're fine here; it's over"

Inhaling a deep breath she stepped up into the ambulance, taking her seat at Sawyer's side, feeling a wave of déjà vu when remembering she had been at Lucas side less than a week ago.

"Mommy" Sawyer breathed, her pale face and clouded eyes speaking silently of her pain.

"You're going to be okay baby girl. It's over, he can't hurt us anymore."

"I'm so tired" The little girl cried.

A sign left Peyton's lips and she reached out to hold Sawyer's hand. "You have to stay awake Sawyer so the doctors know you're okay."

"But it hurts"

"I know baby, I know" Peyton cooed, brushing Sawyer's tears away with her thumb. "But you need to stay awake. Tell me about a good day Sawyer"

"A good day?" Sawyer questioned. The EMT's ripped her shirt and began to address her wound. Another man hooked her up to a heart monitor.

"Yeah, one of the best you've ever had"

The five year old nodded and closed her eyes, but Peyton nudged her conscious again. "The best day I ever had was when I found out I was going to be a big sister"

Peyton cried out and leaned forward to kiss Sawyer's forehead. "I love you Sawyer"

"I love you too mommy" And Sawyer closed her eyes again, this time unable to be woken up again.

"What happened?" She questioned the EMT, jerking her head quickly.

"She's lost a lot of blood and the pain probably got to be too much for her. There's not much we can do for her here so when we get her in, we'll hook her up on a drip, to get her rehydrated, then we'll start a transfusion."

"She's going to be okay, right?"

The man looked up to his fellow coworker. "We'll see"

Uppon arriving at the hospital, Peyton was directed to the waiting area where she filled out papers for herself and Sawyer and answered questions asked by the detective regarding the incident.

She was told by a nurse that it would be about a half an hour before they heard anything about Sawyer.

Tears pouring down her face she left the room to make her way to Lucas. The area beyond the door was dark, so she crept in quietly, flicked on the light, and cried until Lucas was startled awake.

He head was buried in his shoulder, and her hair splay over his chest.

"Peyton" He spoke cautiously. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"Sawyer" She sobbed.

He sat up alarmed. "What about Sawyer?"

"She saved my life, he was going to- and she was hurt- but she" Peyton cried.

Luke held her face still with his hand. "Peyton, shh baby. I need you to calm down and explain too me what happened."

"Ian was at Brooke's house when we got home" She cried. "I don't know how he knew, or what, but he stabbed Sawyer in the stomach… And" Peyton turned away from him, embarrassed. "She saved my life. He was going to rape me in front of her. But she hit him, and she's hurt, and Lucas, I'm sorry"

"Peyt" He used both his good arm and bad arm to pull her up onto the bed with him. "Where is she now?"

"Getting worked on; the nurse'll get me when she's out" Peyton placed a hand on her stomach. "He was right about me Lucas" He cocked his head in confusion. "He eliminated everyone from my life knowing that I couldn't fight my own battles. I tried to convince him otherwise, but Sawyer had to save me. What good am I as a mother if I allow my five year old daughter to get stabbed and then save my life"

"You are the best mother and Sawyer will argue no differently" He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm scarred Lucas"

"I know baby, I just wish I could have been there for my girls"

"No" She shook her head. "I've almost lost you once already this month. And this new baby is going to need it's father"

"But it's over?" He questioned.

"It's over. They got him"

"And Sawyer, she'll.."

"She lost a lot of blood, but I don't know Luke, if he tore something in her stomach…"

The grown man sighed and leaned his head against hers. Together they waited, in silence, for the news of their five year old daughter.

Detective Hillarie knocked before entering their room, offering the couple an apologetic smile. "Ian Banks is looking at fifty to life" She informed them. "He's being transported to New York State Prision as we speak. Any word on your daughter?"

Peyton shook her head against Luke's shoulder.

"Well we'll be in touch." As she turned, a nurse entered in front of her.

"Excuse me Hilarie said as she slid past the woman and left.

"Mrs. & Mr. Scott" Peyton got off the bed and stood up. "Your daughter is out of examination. She required a blood transfusion and a set of fourteen stitches. She's going to stay over night, but can leave tomorrow morning after talking to her doctors about her recovery period."

"So she's fine?" Peyton begged pleadingly.

"She's fine Mrs. Scott, awake and worried about her mother" A smiled spread across her sheeks and she admitted a happy sob. "We can bring her here if you would like?"

"Sure" Lucas nodded and placed a hand on Peyton's back comfortingly.

The nurse left with a small smile and Peyton collapsed into the chair at Luke's bedside.

"She's okay" Peyton breathed.

"And worried about you" Lucas held her hand. "Such a good kid. Could we get luckier?"

She raised her eye brow. "I mean kid wise, not your rotten luck with a psycho stalker." She frowned. "Too early?" He asked.

"Way"

The door was held open while Sawyer was wheeled in on her bed.

"Mom" She whispered sleepily.

Peyton walked over and knelt at her bedside. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" She rested her cheek against her mother's palm.

"Any pain?"

"No, but my tummy fells funny"

Peyton leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sawyer"

"I love you too Mommy"


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the epilogue. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted. **

"Dad" Her voice rang from down the hall.

There was no response.

"Dad, you promised to read to my book to me before bed!" Eight year old Sawyer stomped her feet from the hall way.

Lucas Scott's head poked out from around the kitchen doorway and he frowned. He placed his finger over his lips and approached her slowly. She was hoisted up into his arms and brought onto his back. He carried her into her bedroom and flopped her down on the bed.

"Why was I being quite?"

He laughed and sat down next to her. "Because mom and Chris crashed about twenty minutes ago"

"But it's eight o'clock on a Saturday; normally you and mom watch TV or read until forever and then I come in and tell you to turn the volume down cause I can't sleep, then you let me watch with you for a little while"

"Well I don't think that'll be happening tonight missy. How can you not be tired after today? Michael's party was crazy!"

"That's cause you played basketball all day with Uncle Nathan and the other guys, all I did was babysit Anthony, Emily and Chris and they're babies." Sawyer pouted.

"I thought you liked babysitting; Aunt Brooke even slipped you some money." He smiled and gently tickled her side.

"Ya, but I would have much rather played basketball with all my friends and family. Nobody even asked me. Everyone just assumed I would watch the babies. And I'm only eight you know, that's a big responsibility."

Lucas pulled his daughter onto his lap; her head turned towards him, and grabbed the book from off her nightstand. "You're right, that wasn't nice of them to do"

"Ya, mommy started it. She told Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley that I was going to watch Chris in the house for a bit, and I wouldn't mind watching Emily and Anthony too. Well "a bit" turned into the entire party. I even had to sit with them during cake and pizza"

"I bet she didn't mean to sign you up for that, she just figured because you liked spending time with Will, you wouldn't mind watching the other kids as well."

She crossed her arms. "They could have made Jamie do it"

"Alright" Lucas laughed. "Are you going to listen while I read?"

Sawyer shut her mouth and relaxed her head against her father's chest while he opened up to where they had left off in the chapter book.

In the bedroom down the hall, Peyton was being woken up. Her son was mumbling softly in her ear. She turned onto her side and found Christopher's anxious blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi baby boy, did you fall asleep in here too?"

"Ya" He reached out to hold her finger. "My bed"

"You wanna sleep in your bed?" She verified.

"Ya, cuh imma big boy ma"

"Not too big" Peyton laughed. "You're still my baby boy"

"No" He pouted. "Im yo big boy"

"Are you now?" She lifted him up into the air, and let him sit in her lap, while still lying back against the mattress.

"Ya, big wike daddy!" The little boy clapped his hands in excitement.

"That's too big!" She exclaimed, taking his hands in her own, then placing them against her lips. "I'll settle for two" With a frown he pulled his hands from hers and rolled off her lap. "You dorky boy, let's go brush those teeth, and get you tucked into that big boy bed"

He smiled and stood with his arms out, demanding to be picked up. Peyton smiled, he wasn't so big just yet. The mother obliged to her son's wishes and pulled him onto her hip, lightly bouncing his bottom.

As she passed by Sawyer's door on their way to Christopher's room, they hear Lucas' soft voice lulling the words of yet another story.

"Me too?" He begged.

"I thought you were tired?" He shook his head in response. She opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. " Fine"

Peyton pressed her lips to the side of Chris' temple and quietly pushed open the bedroom door. Lucas' eyes broke from the book he was holding and Sawyer crossed her arms.

"We are not starting over!" She defended.

Lucas nudged her side and lowered his eyes at her when she turned to face him.

"I want a story too!" The two year old whined. Peyton sat down on the edge of the bed with Chris still in her arms.

"We can read something else" Lucas suggested, but Sawyer would have nothing to do with that.

"No, they came in late, and we started this story last week, so too bad Christopher."

"Be nice Missy, I know whose birthday's coming up and who won't be getting anything if they keep up this sassy attitude." Peyton lectured.

"I'm not sassy!" Sawyer fought back.

"Daddy make them go away! Reading is better without them."

Chris jumped off his mother's lap and hobbled over to the book shelf on the further side of the bedroom. He grabbed one of the bottom shelves and placed it nicely on his father's lap.

"I want dis one daddy"

He pulled up a copy of 'Where the Wild Things Are' and Lucas smiled at his wife who just shrugged.

Sawyer just lowered her eyes at her mother and father, and buried her head under the pillows on her bed.

-x—x-

Peyton was in bed that night before Lucas, but as tired as she was, she stayed up to say goodnight to her husband. Her eyes were closing as they rested on Luke's pillow, her gaze focused towards the door.

"You still awake?" He asked, closing the door behind him and settling on to her side of the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead softly, before standing. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped into his boxers in the doorway. Peyton innocently watched him.

He brushed his teeth, shut off the lights and crawled under the covers.

Peyton's head hadn't moved. It was still tucked tightly against his pillow. Her hand came to rest against his chest and her leg crossed over his.

"Good day" She stated as Luke placed his hand over hers.

"It was"

"Everyone had fun; The kids love their Aunt & Uncles house."

Lucas laughed softly. "Almost everyone had fun.."

"Who didn't?" Her lips were close to his ear now as she sat up a bit.

"You put Sawyer on baby duty again."

"She loves babysitting the kids!" Peyton spoke defensively

"Not when everyone else is partying.."

The mother was quite. "I kind of signed her up for that, didn't I?"

"Well, that's how she saw it."

She sighed. "I think I take advantage of her because she's so big now"

Lucas eyes widened in the dark, she could tell. "She's not big"

Peyton poked his chest. "Yes she is."

"Stop!" Lucas said sternly and Peyton laughed loudly.

His hand moved off his hers, and onto her mouth. "Shh, She'll hear us and demand to be read another story if she knows we're awake."

They were quite for a bit until Peyton rested her head back next to her husband's.

"Do you want another one?

"Ha" Luke laughed. "No."

"No?" She questioned, her lips suddenly warm on his neck.

"No way"

"Nothing _really_ went wrong last time…"

He was silent for a moment. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

She drew her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "Maybe"

.Fin.

**Keep your eyes open for my new story, it'll be better written than this epilogue. **


End file.
